Red Rain
by Midnightletter13
Summary: Tara came into Franklin's life and changed it forever, now he will do anything to keep his love alive.
1. The Void

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood. If I did I would have kept Franklin and Tara's relationship for season 4 :3

A/N: This chapter takes place after **Beautifully Broken**. This fanfic is completely from Franklin's point of view. Enjoy and please leave a review.

**The Void**

The woman and I were standing in a parking lot outside a bar, the night air was hot and thick around us. The woman was crying uncontrollably, her face in her hands and shoulders shaking. I stood in place staring at her for a long time before I realized my fangs were exposed and I was softly growling. I stopped growling, but didn't retract my fangs, as I slowly walked up to the woman. The woman was short and slim with chocolate colored skin and wore her hair in long braids. It amazed me that such a small girl was able to beat two men, who were twice her size, unconscious with her bare hands.

When I was an inch away from her I froze in place. Seeing her like that, all overwhelmed with raw emotion, knuckles bruised and bloodied, illuminated by the light of the full moon I finally saw how beautiful she was. I hadn't had a chance to notice when we spoke in the bar, all my focus was on her eyes and how sad and empty they were, the way my eyes were before I was turned vampire. I felt so much sympathy for the woman, which is why I rushed to her aid when she confronted the two men. Yes, she probably could have handled both of them herself but I don't think I could have slept easy without knowing for certain.

Without thinking I wrapped my arms around her and started kissing her with fiery and urgency. The woman recoiled for a second then started kissing me back just as hard. I pulled her so close to me not even a speck could fit between us. I twisted her braids around my fingers while she ran her tong up and down my long fangs. It seemed we stayed embraced for hours until she pulled away, panting steadily looking dazed.

"I, uh, should leave now." She mumbled embarrassingly. The woman started walking away and I felt a pain where my still heart was. I didn't want her to walk away from me yet, I wanted more time to understand the feelings she was causing in me, feelings no one had ever made me feel not even..._her_. In an instant I was by the woman's side gripping her wrist as gently as I could. She seemed afraid at that moment (it was probably my abnormally sized fangs and the hungry look that had to be in my eyes that caused her fear) and looked like she wanted to run far away from me, the bar, anything and everyone that could cause her further pain. I hugged her tightly, keeping my eyes on her and whispered,

"It's alright I won't hurt you." I could tell that she believed me because she no longer looked afraid and relaxed in my arms, looking away shyly.

"Think you for helping me with those two assholes." The woman said softly. I wondered what they did to make her so angry, but I decided that wasn't important at the moment so I didn't ask.

"Your welcome, though you probably didn't really need my help." She looked back at me with a small smile that would have made my heart leap.

"Maybe, but it was still...nice of you to help a complete stranger." Her voice didn't sound as empty as it did before and that gave me more confidence.

"Do you want me to take you home?" I asked.

"No," she answered quickly, "Take me to your place instead."

"I don't really have a 'place,' I'm staying at a motel right know." I said embarrassed.

"I've been in my share of motels." The woman laughed. I didn't argue instead I picked her up and carried her in lighting speed away from the parking lot, the bar, and the two red-necks who were still knocked out. I guessed someone would find them eventually, though I didn't really care. All I cared about at that moment was getting this woman, who was giving me an utter feeling of ecstasy, somewhere quiet and with little people around.

**To be continued...**


	2. Memories

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I do not own True Blood.

**A/N: **This is my version of **It Hurts Me Too**. Italics represent thoughts and flashbacks. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

**Memories**

It took almost no time at all for me to get the woman in my motel room. Once I got her in the room and had the door closed she went at without hesitation, ripping my clothes off almost just as fast as I was ripping off hers. We just stood next to the bed, necked, holding and kissing each other slowly. I steadily led her to the bed, laid her on it, and positioned myself on top of her. The woman slowly wrapped one leg around my waist, then the other, while she gripped my back and I placed my hands on either side of her head.

For a whole a minute I just stared at her, not even breathing. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow, the anticipation building. Closing my eyes and tilting my head back, I started pushing into her hard and fast. I could barely hear the sound of her moans over my own growling. Her nails dug deep into the flesh of my back, and I already knew I was leaving bruises on her's the way my hands were gripping it. I moved my head down, looking into her semi-rolled eyes, and pressed my chest closer to hers. I breathed in deeply, the woman's scent circulating in my senses and making that feeling of ecstasy all the more heightened.

Acting on impulse I opened my mouth and leaned closer to her neck. To my surprise she turned her head, exposing the flesh and veins of her neck to me.

"Go on bite me," the woman groaned, "just fucking do it!"

I was going to do what she commanded, after all we both wanted it. Then I thought, _What if I can't stop? What if I get so enticed by her blood I drain her dry?_ The idea of her being killed made me feel a terrible pain in my chest and the thought that it would be by my hands made me want to kill myself.

Using a lot of restraint I retracted my fangs, she was immediately surprised by what I did.

"What the hell, I said you could bite me?" she breathed.

I didn't want her to know that I was afraid I might kill her so I lied and said I wouldn't bite her because she wanted me to. Before she had a chance to asks more questions I got on my knees, grabbed her legs, and flipped her over. She yelled in surprise, then started moaning pleasurably as I pushed into her from behind. My fangs stayed away as I groaned into her ear, pulling in and out of her slowly, savoring the moment and the feeling.

It was an hour and a half later, I was holding the woman to my chest listening to her steady breathing. I was staring into space, breathing too, but only so she didn't think I was dead (or truly dead). The woman asked simply " What the hell just happened?" and I replied that she lost herself to "the void". I learned that term from my employer and long time friend Russell Edgington when he once told me that when you make love to someone, who you fill an unexplainable connection with, it's like losing yourself to a blank and powerful void. I had no idea what he meant, until that very moment.

"I would never do this." the woman said.

"What one nightstands?" I laughed and to my pleasure she laughed too. "Cheap motels, vampires?"

"None of it no offense," then she said, "Okay the cheap motel yes, but only once. Why do you need a motel room any, don't vampires sleep in the ground?"

"It's nice to have a place to shower, shave," then I added in a low voice, "and ravage you." she blushed.

"All this happened because we beat the crap out of a couple of red-necks tonight?"

"_You _did," I corrected her, "you would have killed them if I hadn't stopped you." I had almost forgotten, when the man was beaten unconscious she wanted to continue the assault, but when I wouldn't let her she hit me in the face and started crying. That was probably when my fangs popped out and I finally _looked_ at her.

"I wanted too." she said softly. Once again I wondered what the men had done to upset her. This time I asked,

"Where did all that come from?" the woman unwrapped my arms, moved away from me, and sat up.

"I don't want to talk about it, please don't ask anymore questions." I sat up and moved closer to her, our hips and thighs touching.

"I'm entitled to a little curiosity, I hardly know a thing about you." I started running my fingers along her forearm. "I don't know if you have a husband or a boyfriend."

She moved so quickly, getting out of bed and having her clothes on in a matter of seconds. I stayed in the bed, watching her dress, and feeling confused.  
"Listen this was great and all, okay mind-blowing, but let's not make this into something that it wasn't. Just take me home."  
I couldn't believe how quickly things had changed. One second she was at ease lying next to me, the next she couldn't get away from fast enough. I wanted her to stay so bad, but if she wanted to leave I wouldn't stop her. I couldn't let her leave without knowing her name first.

"Can I at least ask your name?"

"On second thought I'll walk." she replied. She obviously wasn't comfortable telling a stranger her name, so maybe if I gave my name first she would drop her guard a little.

"My name is Franklin Mott."

"Please give it up," she said softly, "knowing my name isn't going to make you feel any less dirty or me any less..." she didn't finish, instead she said, "Thanks Franklin" in that same empty voice she spoke with in the bar and walked out the front door of the motel room, into the night.

I sighed, getting out of bed, and got dressed. I had to find someplace to sleep, the motel wasn't vampire friendly (light proof) like most motels I had been to. I was miles away from the motel, out in one of the many forests that was in the small town of Bon Temps. Then with only an hour until sunrise left I started to dig.

Everything was still, but not quiet. I could hear the sounds of rabbits, foxes, (and wolves?) running on the ground above me. Russell always thought that sleeping several yards beneath the earth was the most uncomfortable way for a vampire to rest. Which is why he bought an overly expensive (and in my opinion an overly flashy) mansion.

Thinking of Russell made me remember the whole reason I was in Bon Temps in the first place. I should not have been focusing on some woman, when I had a job to do for Russell, vampire king of Mississippi. I decided when nightfall came I would forget the woman and focus on the job I was sent to do, which was find out all could about Bill Compton. I didn't know why Russell became so interested in Bill Compton, I thought he was busy trying to get Sophie-Anne to marry him, so why all of the sudden did Russell desperately need information on his new sheriff?

I had so many questions, but after being friends with Russell for 500-years I'd learned it was best not to pry, so I decided I would finish this job and leave this town, and the woman, behind.

When nightfall came and I crawled out the ground I was finding it heard to ignore my thoughts of the mysterious woman who had had such an unexplainable affect on me. It was so irritating, every time I pushed her to the back of my mind and tried to think of something else images of her in the parking lot would just appear, blocking out everything else. _Ignore her! _I said to myself, _Ignore her and think of your job! _That didn't work. _Alright think of Russell, _I tried, _your friend for the past 300-years of the 400-years of your life. The friend who took care of you after Thalia died. _Thalia! How could I forget Thalia, love of my life and my maker. _Focus on Thalia and not the woman. Focus on her long blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and heart-shaped face and the other woman will be a distant memory. _I filled every part of my mind with memories of Thalia and soon the face of the other woman disappeared, unfortunately not entirely.

**To be continued...**


	3. Visitor

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own True Blood. Please review and give ideas!

**Visitor **

"Do you have something in need of finding?" I asked slowly.

I was sitting across from a young red headed vampire who, from what Russell told me, was Bill Compton's progeny. When I didn't know how to continue my work I figured I'd go back to the Compton house.

The first time I came to the house I found two very interesting things. One thing was a dossier hidden (poorly) in a dresser. It was all about Sookie Stackhouse and her family, I figured it was made when Compton was still a procurer for the queen of Louisiana. The second thing was not as interesting but I thought it would be useful so before I made my way to the house again I took it with me as a trump card.

"Bill Compton," Jessica answered after a short pause, "He's been gone a few days. I can't even reach him on his phone."

I wasn't surprised to hear that Bill wasn't around. I assumed Russell had sent his wolves to retrieve him sometime that day (it would explain the sound of wolves I heard when I was sleeping). I also didn't expect Jessica to admit to what to what I was hinting at that easily, still I decided to try again.

"I was thinking of somebody else," I said softly, "Know think hard. Has anyone else gone missing lately."

For a second it looked like she was going to tell me everything, but instead she just looked down and shook her head weakly. I felt sorry for her, so young and innocent, she really should not have been a vampire in the first place.

"Okay then," I sighed, "Maybe this will jog your memory." I reached into the paper bag I had brought with me and pulled out my trump card. It was a rotting, bloodless, severed head. I was holding it by the hair. When Jessica saw it she shrieked, covering her face while she panted heavily. I couldn't help but smile, she did look kind of funny.

"So you do know him?" I asked teasingly. Jessica uncovered her face, still breathing heavily.

"No, it's a head. How do you expect me to react?" I almost laughed, even with the truth plain as day on her face she tried to deny it. I wished I could have gone on playing this little game, but I had already wasted to much time.

"You killed him didn't you?" I asked bluntly, "You probably hadn't planned to kill him, you started drinking and couldn't stop, is that how it happened?" It was obvious by how the man was drained and how sloppy he was hidden that she really hadn't murdered him intentionally.

Jessica blinked quickly a few times then small crimson tears started falling slowly down her cheeks. I felt bad for her, I remembered what it was like for me when I was a baby vampire. Not knowing what to expect from the world of dark creatures, how I seemed in control one second then wild the next, being in constant fear of what I was capable of. Whenever I would look back on these times I always was thankful for Thalia being there to walk me through my worse moments, knowing that without her I wouldn't had survived. As I watched Jessica cry softly I became overcome with emotion and, dropping the head, I went and wrapped my arms around her.

"It's alright, it's okay," I whispered quietly into her hair, "You shouldn't blame yourself."

"It all happened so fast like a blur," she said between sobs, " We were kissing and I just bit him, I couldn't stop."

"Compton should have taught you how, it's his fault." I muttered angrily. I didn't care one way or another for Bill Compton, but at that moment I hated him. He turned this young girl against her will to save his own skin and couldn't even bother to teach her how to feed without killing someone? I didn't even have to meet him to know that he was a selfish, irresponsible, bastard because seeing Jessica was proof of it.

Eventually Jessica stopped crying and wiped the blood from her face. I completely forgot that I had came there to get information from her, why is I get easily distracted when it comes to young woman?

"You shouldn't stay here alone, isn't there anyone you can spend the nights with until Compton comes back?" I asked thinking of Sookie and figuring she wouldn't mind letting Jessica stay with her.

"I don't think so. Sookie left to go to Jackson and she asked Tara to house sit. I don't know much about Tara, but I do know she doesn't like vampires."

"Well that's too bad," I snorted, "How about this, I'll walk you to Sookie's house and I'll talk Tara into letting stay there with her."

Jessica looked incredulous, "From what I've heard Tara isn't the kind of girl to fall over through sweet talk."

"Who said I would 'sweet' talk her?" I smiled, and Jessica smiled too. I don't know why but it made me fill warm to see her smiling. I took her hand gently and we walked out of the old Compton home towards Sookie's house, completely unaware of what waited for me there.

**To be continued...**


	4. Surprise

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: I do not own True Blood.

**Surprise**

Jessica and I were making our way to the home of Sookie Stack house. Jessica seemed nervous so I gently squeezed her hand, reassuring her.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea." Jessica said shakily.

"Don't worry just let me do all the talking and don't mention anything about the dead guy." I calmed her.

In a couple seconds we were standing on the porch of Sookie's home. Jessica still looked a little worried, so I wrapped my arm comfortingly around her small shoulders. She looked up at me and I smiled at her. With my free hand I knocked on the door, I instantly heard someone making there way to answer the door. The next moment I received the biggest shock of my 400-year old life. Behind the open door, looking confused and shocked herself, was the bartender who I had been thinking about relentlessly. I couldn't breathe, speak, or think. I forgot that Jessica was wrapped in my arm next to me, I forgot why I came to the house, I even forgot my name.

"Um, hi Tara." Jessica said breaking the awkward silence between _Tara_ (god I love her name!) and I.

"Hi Jessica," Tara said slowly, "What are you doing here and with him?" I was taken out of my trance by that. _Him? _I'm a him? Did she forget my name?

"Well Tara it's nice to see you again," I said with some anger, "Glad to see you recognize me." 

Jessica was looking from me to Tara and back again, utterly bewildered. That's when I remembered that I was holding Jessica close to me with my right arm. Tara must have been reading my mind because her gaze flickered from me to my arm, and with vampire speed I placed it at my side.

"So Franklin you've already met Tara?" Jessica asked.

"Yes," I smiled, "I know her _very_ closely."

Tara blushed heavily and said, "I'll ask again, what the hell are two doing here?"

"Jessica needs somewhere stay until Bill Compton comes back from where ever he is. Will you allow Jessica to stay here with you during the nights?" I asked politely.

"Wait, you said you weren't friends with Bill." she challenged. Flashing back to that moment in the bar I did mention that I wasn't close to Compton, which was the truth.

"I'm not a friend of Compton's but I am a friend of Jessica's. I'm worried that whoever took Compton might come to his house looking for something and run across Jessica."

"You think I can protect her from vampires or whatever it was that kidnapped Bill?" Tara asked, looking at me like I was crazy.

"No, but you won't have to. The kidnapper won't come here, since Sookie isn't here, so you'll just have to watch Jessica and keep her out of trouble."

"Hey I don't need a babysitter!" Jessica protested.

"Yes you do." I retorted.

"So you want me to baby sit a vampire?" Tara said with an eyebrow raised.

"A baby vampire," I corrected her, "You'll only have to until Compton comes back which might be soon." 

Tara sighed heavily, "What the hell? Come on in." Jessica and I walked over the threshold past Tara. Once we were in Tara closed the door and ushered us into the kitchen. I tried acting like being in her presence didn't affect me at all, but I think it was plain on my face that it did. We sat at the kitchen table, Tara sitting across from me and Jessica between us two. I tried not looking directly in Tara's eyes, I needed to stay focused, but it was difficult.

"Jessica you can stay here, but the moment Bill comes back you have to go to him, understand?" Tara said kindly. I was happy to see that Tara could be nice to Jessica, I guessed she didn't hate vampires all that much which gave me hope.

"You however," Tara said turning towards me, "ain't staying."

The hope I had quickly dwindled, "I wasn't going to ask to stay anyway." I said hotly.

"Good." Tara replied shortly. Jessica looked like she was standing between a bull and a viper and fidgeted nervously. Jessica finally got the courage to speak and thanked Tara for taking her in. Tara didn't have any hostility when she assured Jessica that she would take good care of her. I guessed the only vampires she had a problem with were Bill...and me. Feeling beyond pissed I pushed myself away from the table and started making my way towards the door.

"Leaving already?" Tara asked like it didn't bother her one damn bit.

"Yeah, I thought you wouldn't mind since you seem to like hasty exits." I shot back. I turned to see her face and was surprised again, Tara looked guilty and hurt. My jaw dropped, I didn't think those little words would hurt her. I wanted to apologize but my mouth wasn't working. I didn't want to mess things up even more so I left the kitchen, I had my hand on the doorknob when Tara called, "Franklin wait!" I froze, that was the first time Tara called me by my name since I had been there.

"Franklin I'm sorry." Tara said in a small voice.

"I'm sorry too." I said slowly. Tara walked and stood at my side, then carefully placed a hand on my arm. I turned my head towards her not knowing what I should say or do.

"You haven't done anything to deserve me being a bitch towards you."

"Your not a bitch." I said and without thinking I lifted my hand and stroked her cheek like it was a petal. Tara smiled a little and that made me happy. On impulse I moved my face towards Tara's and kissed her gently on the lips. To my joy she kissed me back and I felt my heart try to flutter. I had completely forgotten that Jessica was sitting in view of the whole thing. I lifted my lips from Tara's after what seemed like a life time, locking my eyes on hers intently. Her skin was red around her cheeks and throat.

"Do you want to stay over?" she breathed.

"Absolutely." I said. With that we walked back to the kitchen were Jessica was still sitting, smiling shyly at our 'interaction' but pretending she hadn't noticed.

**To be continued**...

**A/N: **Russell and Talbot will be showing up soon, also Jessica will be getting closer to Franklin while he's getting closer to Tara. And Franklin's history with Thalia and Russell will be told soon. Keep reading and keep reviewing :3


	5. I Need You Closer

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: I don't own True Blood. Enjoy and review!

**A/N**: Italics are for dreams.

**I Need You Closer**

It was getting close to morning, and Jessica had turned in. The basement had its windows covered with wooden boards, I assumed that was done by Sookie for Bill. With Jessica asleep Tara and I were utterly alone, and I was overcome with so many emotions I don't know how I contained myself. We were sitting next to each other on the couch, on the TV was some dumb romantic comedy. Tara wasn't paying any attention to the movie, that's when I realized she was only staying up so late for me. Tara turned towards me, her hands on her knees.

"Franklin I need to tell you something." she said apprehensively. I faced her, I was beyond curious and afraid for some reason.

"The reason why I left you, back at the hotel, is because my boyfriend died." Tara's eyes were the same shade of sadness they were when we were in the parking lot together.

"What was his name?" I whispered.

"Benedict Talley, I called him Eggs." Tara said miserably. I couldn't stand seeing her so sad, I reached out to touch her shoulder, to comfort her. When she noticed me reaching for her see moved away. Anger flared in me, she was so fickle wanting me to kiss her one second then not even letting me touch her the next. I looked away from her, I didn't want her to see the indignation on my face.

"Franklin I'm so confused," Tara whined, "When I'm with you I feel happy, and that's saying something considering my fucked up life, but I feel terrible when I think about Eggs. He's dead, buried in the ground while I'm here happy without him, that's not fair." I understood what she meant, because after Thalia died when ever I was with another woman I felt awful, like I was betraying Thalia. The only woman I never felt that way with was Tara, when I was with her I didn't feel like I was committing a crime.

"Tara I what it's like to loose someone who was everything to you," I whispered still facing away from her. "I've lost a lot of people in my life."

Tara looked at me with wonder, she must have thought I never experienced a grief like hers.

"How old are you?" Tara asked moving closer to me. When she did that I wasn't angry anymore, so I turned and faced her.

"I've been a vampire for 400-years, I was turned vampire when I was 42-years old. My maker was a woman named Thalia, she was 900-year old vampire who lived in Italy."

"Did you live in Italy too?"

"No, I lived in England." I said simply.

"What was your family like?"

"My father was a kind and religious man, he was priest in our church. My mother died giving birth my younger sister, her third child. My father had to raise my older brother, my younger sister, and I by himself."

"Where you happy?"

"Very so," I smiled, "I didn't want anything else in the world, I didn't need anything else."

"When did you loose them?" Tara asked softly.

I flinched I didn't want to think about how I lost my family, the memory of those days were too much to bare. Tara looked at me pleadingly, as if me not telling her would be flat out saying I didn't trust her enough to know. I wanted her to know I trusted her, more importantly I wanted her to trust me.

"I lost my father when he was 35-years old, he died of a fever. My brother Richard died five years later, when he was 21-years old. He had ventured out on a boat and the boat capsized. My sister Julia died ten years after that when she was 15-years old. I found her one morning face down in a lake, I don't know if she tripped and fell in, or if she killed herself." When I was done with my recollections I felt blood seeping in my eyes, I blinked them away quickly. I refused to let Tara see me showing weakness. Tara brushed my cheeks softly and whispered,

"You can cry, it's alright I won't judge you." With her permission I gave way to tears of blood and wrapped my arms around her for support. Tara held me close while I cried, blood cascading down my face in droplets.

My hands seemed to have a mind of their own, they moved from Tara's back to the buttons of her blouse and started undoing them one by one. I slid off the blouse, and unhooked her bra, freeing her breast. Tara unbutton my jacket, and slid my shirt off over my head. When my arms were free I palmed Tara's breasts, and she grabbed the back of my neck pushed my mouth into hers. Our tongues caressed each other, and I felt a warmth in my chest that I hadn't felt in hundreds of years.

Tara's hands moved to my belt buckle and took that a loose, and it wasn't long until she had my pants pulled down to my thighs. Tara laid down on her back, pulling me down with her by my hair. Once on top of her I positioned myself between her legs, prodding her opening with my hardness. I locked eyes with Tara at that moment, she had her eyes closed in anticipation, she opened them when she didn't feel me moving.

"What's wrong?" Tara asked breathlessly.

"Is this what you want?" I asked slowly. "Do you want me?"

Tara took a sharp breath then said with absolute certainty, "Yes Franklin, I want you." I didn't need to hear anything else.

Hours later Tara fell asleep. I looked around the house for a blanketed, finally finding one I covered her with it. I sat on the floor, my head by her feet. I was over joyed to say the least, it wasn't love but acceptance and I would have been satisfied with that for the rest of my life. I would occasionally reach my hand over and trace the line of her jaw, or move her hair from her face. Tara mumbled low in her sleep, saying 'Eggs' over and over, but she said my name too, which made me fill on top of the world. My mind shot back to when we were making love, Tara once again begged me to bite her and again I refused. I'm glad she wasn't offended by me refusing her for the second time, but looking at her unmarked neck at that moment made me angry with myself. I promised myself that the next time Tara offered her blood to me I would accept it without hesitation. Realizing that I had to go underground soon I kissed Tara on her forehead, dressed, and went to join Jessica in the basement.

_Thalia was holding me in her cold, welcome arms. We were both in bed, in Russell's lavish mansion,embracing after long hours of making love. I ran my fingers through Thalia's platinum blonde hair, while she toyed with my ears. _

_ "I love the shape of your ears." she whispered. _

_ "So you don't think they resemble an elephant's?" I laughed. _

_ "If they did would it matter?" _

_ "No, as long as you liked them it wouldn't matter."_

_Suddenly Thalia's eyes began bleeding. Shocked I reached to wipe them clean, but Thalia grabbed my hand and held it tightly in place. I didn't know what had caused this sudden burst of emotion from Thalia, for the first time in years I genuinely scared. Thalia looked up at me, her eyes a mess of bloody tears, and said calmly, _

_ "I'll be leaving you soon."_

_Before I could say a word blood started seeping from every pore on Thalia's body, staining the bed covers and me. Soon blood covered her entire body, and obscured her face. Desperately I tried wiping the blood from her eyes and mouth, but the blood kept coming, flowing over my fingers and hands. Then without warning blood exploded everywhere, Thalia was gone and the only thing left of her was a gory pool of blood and flesh. I had to be covered from head to toe in her remains. I slowly lifted my head to the ceiling and howled Russell's name, begging my friend for help. _

_ "Oh Franklin," a familiar voice said softly, "You poor fool look what you did."_

_I turned and saw Russell. What was he talking about? I didn't do anything._

_ "Look at your hand." Russell commanded. Scared I gazed at my right hand, nothing, then at my left. My breath caught, I was holding a blood covered stake,why?_

_I started shivering and I gripped myself to keep me together. Russell came to my side and took me in his arms. I wept into his shoulder._

_ "I'll protect you Franklin, just as I promised I would," Russell whispered, "You'll always have a place with me."_

When the sunset and it was safe for me to leave the basement the dream was still eating away at me. I looked around and saw that Jessica was gone, she must have woken up before me. I walked out of the basement, my nightmare following close behind.

Tara was sitting on the couch, reading some romance novel, oblivious to the world around her. She didn't notice me until I was standing right in front of her, clearing my throat loudly. Tara looked up and a wide smile spread across her beautiful face. That put me in a better mood instantly, the nightmare already a distant memory.

"You have a nice sleep?" Tara asked kindly.

"Not really," I said, "though now that I'm with you it doesn't matter."

"Just asking because Jessica said you were crying in your sleep."

At that moment I wanted to push Jessica in sunlight, how could she tell Tara that? Wasn't it bad enough I had went on a crying jag the night before? Remembering that night made me smile shyly. Tara looked curiously at my quick change of expressions, but decided not to say anything.

"So how was your day?" I asked to take the attention off me.

"My day was alright, my cousin Lafayette called me about his new car this vampire gave him. I went to visit Egg's grave too," I smiled to let her know that I didn't mind, and she looked glad, "I also went to Merlotte's to tell Sam that I couldn't show up to work tonight."

"Why can't you?" I asked.

"I can't go to work and leave Jessica alone here."

"I could watch her." I offered. Tara raised her eyebrow and her eyes flashed a look of jealousy. I was stunned, Tara was envious of the idea of me being alone with another woman? That almost made me laugh and I would have if her stare hadn't frozen me with fear.

"You sure don't mine looking after someone else's vampire, do you?" Tara asked in a cold voice.

"I just fill sorry for Jessica, I know what it's like being that young, but I had Thalia and Russell there for me. Jessica doesn't have any vampires to teach her right from wrong. Bill Compton apparently doesn't have time to give simple tips, like how to not..."

I stopped, I can't believe I almost mentioned how she drained that poor bastard I found under the house.

" 'How to not' do what?" Tara asked wanting me to continue.

"How to not...expose your fangs at inappropriate times." I lied quickly.

"That's important for a vampire to know?" she obviously wasn't buying it.

"Very important love." I said hurriedly. Tara relaxed, her shoulders sagging.

"Did you just call me 'love'?" Tara whispered slowly.

"Yeah I guess I did," I mumbled embarrassed, "I won't do it again."

"No," she said putting a hand up, "I liked the sound of it, I really liked hearing you say that."

If I could have blushed at that moment, I would had turned into a tomato.

"Where's Jessica anyway?" I asked noticing that the teenage red head wasn't around to giggle at us.

"In the shower." Tara said still smiling.

"When she's done lets all go to Merlotte's."

"Why?"

"I don't want you missing work, so Jessica and I will stay at Merlotte's while you do your job."

"That won't bother you?" Tara asked skeptically.

"No, it'll be nice to see you work," I said honestly, "and as long as I got a Tru Blood for her Jessica will be easy to keep preoccupied."

Tara didn't seem to completely buy the idea, but she accepted. Once Jessica was dressed and ready, and I changed my clothes, the three of us left together to the most visited bar in Bon Temp.

**To be continued**...


	6. A Night on the Town

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: I don't own true Blood.

**A Night on the Town**

The bar was full of noise; cups clinking, gossip spilling, and drunken laughter. I never cared for bars which always made Russell laugh and say,

"If bars had slot machines you'd love them."

Thinking of Russell made me feel a jolt of guilt. Russell could have asked anyone to do this job but he choose me personally, yet all I've done was chase Tara and play stand in maker for Jessica. I felt like I was letting Russell down, and that made me fill like the lowest wretch. Not even the sight of Tara's warm smile could make me feel better. While I sulked a Tara went to talk to a man behind the bar. The man was only a little bit taller than Tara, with brown hair specked with gray. If not for my unnaturally good hearing I wouldn't had been able to hear what the two were saying to each other, what with them being out of earshot and everyone else talking louder then them. I didn't even have to concentrate to catch every word clearly.

"Hey Tara," the man greeted warmly, "I thought you said you weren't coming to work tonight."

"I wasn't but something came up," Tara said, "anyway Sam I'm here so lets get to work."

Sam looked over Tara's shoulder at Jessica and I, and I wave hello at him. Sam waved back cautiously and leaned his face close to Tara's and whispered,

"Who are those two people you brought with you?"

"The girl's name is Jessica, I'm sure Sookie told you about Jessica, and the guy's name is Franklin, he's a friend of mine." Before Tara said 'friend' it looked like she was going to say something else but quickly changed her mind. I smiled at the idea of what else she going to call me.

"Since when are you friends with vampires?" Sam asked concerned. I could tell from the way he said 'vampire' that he wasn't too accepting of my kind. I guess Tara talked that way too, until she met me.

"Franklin's not a bad person, he's being nice enough to look after Jessica while Bill's away." Tara said defensively. It felt good to hear her stick up for me.

"It just strange that for all these months you were telling Sookie that Bill wasn't good for her because he's a vampire and here you are being friends to two." Sam said simply.

Tara looked embarrassed, and didn't know what to say. I felt like butting in at that moment then Sam spoke again.

"Look Tara I'm not going to tell you what to do, I tried that with Sookie, all I'm saying is be careful. No one should trust vampire easily."

Hearing that I zoomed to the bar, stopping next to Tara. Some of the bar patrons noticed but said nothing, they just eyed me fearfully. I looked back at Jessica who was still standing next to the empty space where I was moments ago. She flashed me a look that said "Don't be stupid." I wasn't planning on it.

"You say Tara shouldn't trust me," I began calmly, "that's funny considering that I never kept what I was a secret from her, like you have." 

Sam's face wrinkled in bewilderment, he probably didn't know I could tell he was a shape-shifter by just his sent. Tara looked at me surprised, then at Sam expecting a response. Sam licked his lips nervously and put his head down.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Oh course you don't." I smiled and turned away making my way back to Jessica. She looked at me with frustration.

"What?" I asked.

"What were thinking using vampire speed in front of these people?" Jessica said, sounding like a parent talking to her son. It was funny to hear her chastise me, all things considered. I chuckled and placed my hand on Jessica's shoulder.

"Your right, that was dumb."

"Beyond dumb." Jessica mumbled. I tried hard not to burst out laughing while I found us a place to sit that wasn't near anyone else. I could faintly hear Tara at the bar still talking with Sam, asking him what I meant, and Sam continued to act like he didn't know what I was talking about. It's funny how some are so quick to throw stones.

Time seemed to drag as I was watching Tara serving drinks. Jessica was sipping lazily at her Tru Blood, a sad look on her face. I wondered what had changed her mood, then I noticed her eyeing a couple who were seated near by. The couple were a young girl and boy. The girl was blond and small with a childish voice. The boy was tall with short brown hair, a boyish face. I didn't see why these two would cause Jessica's sudden moodiness, then it dawned on me, Jessica didn't have a boyfriend, so that's why seeing those two together was making her upset. I remember when I was young I would be envious towards every guy and girl I saw locking lips, envious because I never knew what it felt like to be loved by someone who wasn't family, someone different who understood you.

"It's alright," I said softly, "You'll find someone to love you just the way you are." 

"Thanks," Jessica said sheepishly, "but that isn't what's bothering me."

"What is it?" I asked curious.

"The boy," Jessica nodded towards the boyish brunette, "his name is Hoyt he's my ex, we had a bad break up."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"It's okay," Jessica paused, I could tell she was thinking hard about something. "Hoyt is so sweet and kind, and I'm... me so it wasn't meant to last. I'm just sad it didn't end better."

"Jessica you have to understand that just because your a vampire doesn't mean your evil. You are a good person, please believe that." I reached out and touched her face, and when she smiled with utter warmth I knew she would be alright for the rest of the night.

Finally Merlotte's closed, and Tara, Jessica, and I left to go home. The outing left me in a good mood, I watched Tara socialize and kept flashing Jessica comforting smiles. No one made an open fuss about us (besides one barmaid with a horrible dye job that kept complaining about serving Jessica Tru Blood) it was really a nice time. When we got to the house Tara made her way to the bathroom to shower, leaving Jessica and I alone in the living room. Jessica still had a big grin on her face, and I was glad. She has been through a lot for her age, I couldn't image how I could have survived being a vampire at 16-years old, but she's making the most of it. Looking at Jessica made me realize how similar her and Tara were to each other, both can't say they've had the most fortunate life, but they won't let that stop them from trying to live.

"Thanks for tonight Franklin," Jessica said breaking my train of thought, "I had a fun time. I never get to have much fun, even when I was human I was sheltered and kept locked up."

"All parents shelter there children out of love." I said.

"Not mine, they only did it to control me, they didn't want me to know there was anything else in the world better than our little life. They knew if I did I wouldn't stick around." Jessica sounded so bitter and angry, I hated hearing her speak like that.

"I don't care about my mom and dad anymore," Jessica said, and I could tell she meant it. "But I do miss my sister, I can't even think about how she's being treated by them. Dad never beat her like he did me, but with me gone he might start, and knowing mom she's looking the other way."

I didn't know what to say, I couldn't tell her everything was alright when I didn't know for sure, I'd look like a liar. I also never knew what it was like to be beaten by a parent, my father never raised a hand to me or my brother and sister. While I sat there thinking of something to say Jessica spoke again, this time in a light voice,

"Franklin?" Jessica asked carefully.

"Yes?" I responded.

"How do you know when to stop drinking from someone?" I was surprised by the sudden change in subject but relived that she asked a question I could answer honestly.

"When your feeding on someone you have a direct fill of their heartbeat, so as your drinking when you fill the heart start to slow down you stop."

"How do you stop?" Jessica inquired.

"Think of something nasty, something that turns you off or turns your stomach. For me it'd be really old woman who wear too much make-up or Talbot naked." I shuddered when I thought back to the time I went in Russell's bedroom to find a fully naked Talbot, lying on his back on the bed. I almost threw myself in sunlight, it was that traumatic. Jessica raised an eyebrow.

"Who's Talbot?"

"My best friend is Russell Edgington, the vampire king of Mississippi, his lover is a Greek vampire named Talbot."

"There are vampire kings and queens!" Jessica yelped. I was stunned, she didn't even know about the vampire hierarchy? What the fuck Bill!

"Yes there are vampire kings and queens," I answered, "do know about sheriffs?"

"Yeah... a little," I looked exasperated, "I know Eric Northman is a sheriff."

I spent the next while explaining to Jessica about the vampire ranking from top to bottom.

The authority; seven vampires that appoint kings, queens, and magisters. There rulings override those of kings and queens.

The kings and queens; in the US they are given states as their kingdoms and have control over the areas their state is divided into. The kings and queens appoint there own sheriffs to any area. Kings and queens are not chosen for age, in some cases you'll get a king who is younger than most of his sheriffs.

The magister; this vampire is sent to rule and judge other vampires, but do not have power over how a king or queen run their state. There are very few magisters and are immediately replaced when deceased or demoted.

Specials; vampires, like Bill and I, who work directly with a king and queen. They aren't as important as sheriffs, more like special agents for the vampire royalty.

Regulars; these are vampires who don't have any ranking or don't work especially for a royalty. They must obey the commands of the sheriff in the area they are staying in, even if temporary.

When I was done with my explanation Jessica looked like I was speaking a different language.

"So, what are you?" Jessica asked slowly.

"I would be a special, I work for Russell who is a king." 

"Oh." she said still pretty clueless.

I laughed at how naïve little Jessica was, I felt like I was trying to talk to my daughter about the world. It wasn't strange thinking of Jessica like my daughter, it seemed to fit rather appropriately. I ran a silly scenario in my head; one where I was asking Bill if I could adopt Jessica, and he was over joyed to give her up. I laughed at myself.

Thinking of daughters made me wonder what kind of father I' would have been. I was glad I never had kids, since I would have had to leave them and know I would out live them, still I couldn't help but wonder what being a father would have really felt like. I knew I would never know, so pushed the thoughts from my mind.

Thankfully Tara came out the bathroom, wrapped in a white towel, and distracted me from my depressing thoughts. She smiled at me bashfully, and I grinned back.

"Hey Jessica are you tired?" I asked quickly.

"Not really."

I stared at Jessica for short while until. Confusion was crystal clear on her face, she looked slowly from me to Tara (who was watching the whole thing smiling) and when she looked back at me awareness dawn her face.

"On second thought I am really tired, I'm going to bed. Goodnight you two."

Jessica let out a fake yawn then in lightening speed went to the basement, leaving me and Tara alone. In less than a second I was right in front of Tara, holding her close to me.

Before I could even kiss her my cellphone ranged.

"Ignore it." Tara whispered.

"I'm going to," I assured her, "I just want to see who it is first."

I withdrew my phone, flipped it open, and read the caller ID. The blood froze inside my body, as I slowly, fearfully answered.

**To be continued**...


	7. Apply Some Pressure

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: I do not own True Blood.

**Apply some Pressure**

I sat on the couch, staring at my folded hands worriedly. Tara was sitting next to me, she had gotten dressed during the phone call and hasn't even asked who it was. I guess my expression kept her silent. I didn't know what to tell her, I could barely believe it myself. I thought the call came from Russell when it first ranged, but it wasn't him. It was someone with less power than him, but more than me. I can't believe that _he_ actually called me, and at a time like that. Damn it all why?

Finally, probably because she couldn't take the suspense anymore, she asked me who had just called. I was silent for a long time, not sure how much I should reveal. I couldn't be sure if it was safe for Tara to know about _him_.

"Franklin who called?" Tara asked in a demanding tone.

"I can't tell you, not yet." I answered carefully.

"Why not?"

"Just try to understand that there are some things about my life I'm not able to tell you yet."

Tara clenched her fist and sighed,

"Fine I'll accept it, for know, but you will tell me what these 'things' are." The conviction that was in her voice wouldn't even let me think of keeping my dark past a permanent secret. Tara relaxed a lot more, and her face took on a worried look.

"Franklin if I'm going to be apart of your life you have to share it with me, the good and the bad." she whispered.

I was completely taken aback. Tara wanted to be apart of my life? I already knew I wanted to be with Tara, more than I ever wanted to be with anyone, but I didn't know if she wanted a real relationship. Yes she said she was happy with me and we had had sex twice (would have been three times if the phone hadn't ranged) but I was afraid to let all that get my hopes too high. Hearing Tara say she wanted more of me than sex and company made me want to wrap her in my arms and spin her around. Instead I just embraced her as gently as I could. Tara wrapped her arms around me in response and moved her head into my shoulder. Tara whispered something into my throat but I was too caught up in the moment to hear her. I pulled away from her slightly and what I saw made me gasp. Tara was utterly glowing from happiness, as if sadness had never touch her in her whole life.

"Your beautiful." I breathed. Tara smiled and kissed me gently, acting like my lips were a butterfly's wing. I closed my eyes and exhaled into her slightly parted mouth. I wanted nothing more than to make her mine at that moment, but I couldn't because there were more urgent matters to attend to. So painfully, reluctantly I pulled my lips from Tara's. Surprise and hurt intermingled on her features.

"Tara I have to leave." Just saying the words made my ribcage constrict, threatening to pierce my still heart.

"Leave? Why?" Tara said unwrapping her arms from around me, and moving away. The look of happiness on her face vanished completely. At that moment I hated myself for bringing her more pain.

"I'll explain eventually," I said hollowly. "Please Tara just wait for me, and the moment I return I'll tell you why I left."

"I'm going with you." My eyes widened. I didn't expect her to say that.

"You shouldn't Tara it's too dangerous." I pleaded.

"If it's too dangerous than don't go!" Tara yelled and I could see she was fighting back tears. I couldn't stand the thought of hurting her anymore, but the thought of her getting killed felt worse, much worse.

"It's not dangerous for _me_ I'm a vampire, and I can't be hurt that easily, you on the other hand can be killed like that." I snapped my fingers.

" 'Can't be hurt easily'?" Tara snorted. "If someone found you sleep and they had a stake ready you be gone like that." Tara snapped her fingers back at me mockingly.

My temper was rising, not with her but with myself, how could I protect her and not break her heart in the process? I had no idea.

"Tara," I said slowly. "I'm leaving and you're staying here, if you argue or try to follow me I will glamour you into forgetting that you ever met me." I paused to see if my threat had sunk in and did its job. Sadly it wasn't a bluff, if Tara was intent on putting her life in danger I would alter every recent memory involving me, and make it seem that I was never there. I would steal Tara's love for me, which would kill me slower than any disease, if it meant she would live. I refused to let Tara follow Thalia's footsteps into the grave.

Tara was shocked, blinking and looking deeply into my eyes to make sure I meant what I said. She wanted to find some sign that I wouldn't be able to do such a thing, but she couldn't.

"You can't." Tara said, her voice breaking. "You wouldn't."

"I would, and I will, if you won't gain sense and stay here." I said harshly.

"You would do that to me?" Tara whispered tears in her eyes. I stared at her intensely until finally, closing her eyes and letting the tears flow, she turn away from me.

"Then go then!" Tara yelled, hatred and sorrow mixed together in her cry. It took every ounce of strenght I had not to take her in my arms at that moment. Thankfully I was strong enough to resist the all too human urge so, without a parting word, I left to Jackson to see the only person who could possibly help me. My boss, my king, my friend Russell.

**To be continued...**


	8. Intensity

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I don't own True Blood.

**A/N: **In this fanfic Russell meets and turns Talbot 100 years after Franklin meets Russell, making Talbot 300-years old. I purposly made Franklin a hundred years older than Talbot since I feel Franklin was the superior (physically) of the two. Enjoy and please review.

**Intensity**

I was escorted into the mansion by two vampire guards. Russell's personal secturity was familiar with me so they didn't treat me as they would a stranger (they didn't forcefully restrain me until either Russell or Talbot came to give the okay). I felt overwhelmed walking into the mansion, like I always did, it was so lavish and everything was color coordinated from the table cloth to the curtains. It would seem while Russell was hard at work keeping Mississipi in order for vampires Talbot had nothing better to do than dectorate their extrememly large home every day.

I swear the day Russell met that man had to be the most annoying day of my life. I expected it to be another of Russell's flings which always ended in the poor man (or boy) that he had taken interest in having his throat ripped open. Unfortunately Russell fell in _love_ with Talbot, and as if shit couldn't get any worse he turned him and married him. Russell requested (demanded) that I accompany them on their honeymoon. I almost staked myself that night, but I didn't want that bastard Talbot to have the luxury of complaining about my remains on his new carpet.

As I thought of these unpleasant memories Talbot walked down the stairs, greeting me with his usual bitchy attitude.

"Oh no, not you." He snorted.

"Hi Talbot." I deadpaned.

Talbot was a tall, greek vampire with a small nose and curly black hair. We was dressed in designer clothing, as always.

"If your here to see Russell he's out." Talbot informed with a childish sneer.

"That's okay I'll just wait here for him." I replied coldly and took a seat in the nearest empty chair.

I sat waiting there a long while, being completely ignored by Talbot. One of the vampire servants had asked if I needed anything. When I said no the vampire nodded and left to do whatever tedious errand Talbot had gave him. Just when I was getting stir crazy I heard three pairs of steps coming down the hall. I turned and saw Russell, accompanied by two other vampires, a man and a woman.

Russell was a small man with chestnut brown hair and a hooked nose. Russell was wearing a black leather jacket, a black shirt underneath, and a pair of black pants. The other male vampire was tall and had blue eyes, a much lighter shade than mine, and short black hair, I knew form Russell's description that this was Bill Compton. Compton was wearing a navy blue t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. The female vampire was wearing a black dress and had dark brown eyes. All three of them had blood smeared on their faces, no doubt they had just got done feeding.

"Franklin," Russell said, smiling. "I wasn't expecting you so soon."

"A lot of things came up." I could go into detail of the "things" in front of Compton and the draculina I didn't know.

Russell raised his eyebrow at how vague I was being, but didn't broach the subject any further. I stood up and stared curiously at Compton, I wasn't surprised by him being there, but by how willingly he was there. He stood next to Russell as if he was invited to the mansion and could leave any time he wanted, but we both knew that wasn't true. Why was he being so complient? Had he given up on Bon Temp? Had he given up on Ms. Stackhouse and Jessica?

"Hi." I greet Compton emotionallessly.

"Hello." He said back in a southern accent. His voice sounded flat and distant, as he had just gone through something traumatic.

"Franklin this is Bill Compton and his maker Lorena Krasiki." Russell said gesturing towards Bill and the woman. At the sound of his maker's name Bill's eyes flashed with intense anger, I guessed he wasn't on good terms with Lorena. Looking at him closely I noticed that he was standing very rigid next to her, he looked like he wanted to rip her to pieces, but was trying his hardest to stand in place. Lorena was completely oblivious to Bill's body language, staring at him like a love struck puppy, completely unaware of me.

"Well Mr. Compton, Ms. Krasiki Franklin and I will be in my study," Russell said. "If you two need anything alert one of the guards."

Russell waved them good bye and beckoned me to follow. I walked past Bill and Lorena, and I swear the air felt much hotter around the two. The last thing I heard before I turned around the corner was Bill saying,

"I'm going to bed, and if you follow me you troublesome cow I'll break your neck,

_again_."

**To be continued...**

**A/N**: Alright I'm getting to the peak of my story. I had intended for this fanfic to be 12 chapters long, but the story has gotten away from me so it will be longer. I'm going to form some relationship between Bill and Franklin, because they didn't really have one in the show. Whether they'll be friends or enemies you'll have to read to find out. Just to let the truebies know I'm team Bill (yes I saw the season 3 finale and I was disappointed in him but I'm not ready to give up on him completely). Also I'll be introducing an o/c and Sookie later. Please keep reading and reviewing, it makes me update faster!


	9. Interlude

**Interlude**

Before I upload the next chapter of Red Rain I want to know what you guys like, dislike, and look forward to in the story. I would like at least four people to reply to this before I continue. Not many people have been reviewing, I've been getting most of my reviews from the same person. Please review, I'll take positive or negative! Lastly I would like some ideas for future chapters.

That's all, Midnight.

(P.S. For death note fans I suggest a fanfic called Erase My Heart by Bleachfans 101. The story is written by Rubyred, my BFF.)


	10. Helping Hand

**Disclaimer**: I don't own True Blood.

**A/N**: Thanks to all who responded to my interlude it gave me the motivation to continue.

Please keep reading and leaving feedback. Enjoy!

**Helping Hand**

In the study Russell sat behind his mahongandy desk and stared at me not saying a single word. I stood there waiting for Russell to say what I knew he was going to say.

"What took you so long to come here Franklin," Russell asked calmly, "The last time I heard from you you said that you had found a collection of files about Bill's little girl friend and that you were going to talk to her. How'd it go?"

"I went to Merlotte's and Sookie wasn't there, so went back to Bill's house for some clues to were she might be."

"And?" Russell urged me to continue.

"I found Bill's progeny Jessica. Jessica took me to Sookie's house but instead of Sookie being there her friend Tara Thorton was there."

"Did Ms. Thorton give any idea to were Ms. Stackhouse might be?"

I stop to think. Did Tara mention anything about Sookie? Yes I think sometime that night she mentioned something about Jackson.

"Jackson," I said quickly, "Sookie might be in Jackson."

Russell laughed shaking his head in wonder.

"Good work Franklin, I'll deposit the money into your trust fund later today."

"Good." I mumbled, caring nothing about my financial situation.

Russell raised his eyebrow at the strange tone of my voice. Finally it was time to broach the subject I had been dying to get to. Slowly I sat down in the chair seated across from Russell's desk. I sighed and began,

"Adrian is back."

"Adrian?" Russell sounded like he was mentioning an insect. Maybe to him Adrian was an insect, but to me he was a tornado that destroyed anything and everything in his path.

Russell snorted and looked at me meaningfully.

"Franklin I know Adrian scares you, after the way he tormented you and Thalia I understand perfectly, but Adrian won't touch you not as long as I'm here."

"That's it Russell," I started angrily, "Adrian wasn't supposed to come near me because he was afraid of you. He isn't anymore, the way he talked to me on the phone it sounded like he didn't have a care in the world. You could kill him just for doing that and he risked it and he didn't care. Adrian's lost it."

"Adrian's crazy, no doubt, but he ain't stupid. I bet he just wanted to scare you because he doesn't have any thing better to do with his time." Russell said calmingly.

I didn't buy that at all. Adrian only feared Russell, since he was the only vampire older than him who didn't care about the authority. Why now did he just suddenly choose to call me? To spook me? That's ridiculous. While I was moving the gears in my head Russell watched me with a worried expression. He sat there silently until finally he asked,

"Do you want to live here until you feel safe again?"

I was surprised, Russell only ever let me stay with him when I had a lot of work to do, never to just stay. I felt like a kid being molly caddled, "Do you want to stay with daddy until the bad little monster in your closet disappears?" What the hell was I supposed to say? Before I could decide for myself Russell spoke up,

"Spend the morning here and if you still feel indangered by sunset you can stay. Don't worry I'll tell Talbot not to make a fuss."

"Thank you Russell." I resigned.

After that we spent the rest of the time catching up and when it was two hours until sunrise I decided to turn in. Just when I was about to open my bedroom door I heard a crash. I turned around, thinking it was Adrian breaking into the mansion, but it was Bill. He was lying on his stomach, struggling to get up. I walked closer to him and saw that he was bleeding from his forehead. Automatically I bent down to help him up and a shriek ripped through to my eardrums. I turned to the source of the sound and found Lorena, standing in the door way with murder in her eyes.

"Leave him alone," she sounded colder than I felt, "he deserves to be on the ground."

I looked at Bill and I felt sick to my stomach seeing him that way, so badly mistreated by his maker like that. I couldn't image what I would do if Thalia treated me that way. Lorena started marching toward Bill intending to push me aside to continue her assualt on Bill. I pushed her with an open palm away from Bill. I seemed to push her to hard because she went flying back into the room were she collided with the four poster bed. Splinters of wood blew everywhere and I had to sheild my chest and neck with my arms. Bill was standing behind me so he wasn't hurt. I put my arms down and saw Lorena, she was peppered with splinters and feathers from where the wood pierced the pillows. Lorena looked awful but she wasn't a bloody mush so none of the splinters had pierced her heart. I sighed and reached down to help Bill up. He looked relieved to be free of that harpy, even if it was for a little while. In silence I helped him to my room, the blood from his forehead leaving a trail like breadcrumbs.

**To be continued...**


	11. Curse

**Disclaimer: **I do not own True Blood.

**Curse**

Bill was in the bathroom cleaning the blood from his head and face. His wounds had healed leaving behind the smeared, dripping crimson as the only sign of injury. From where I sat on my bed I could see him applying soup and water to places were deep gashes use to be. The water running in the sink turned pink and Bill wiped his face and hands with a towel. I watched him carefully as he walked back into the bedroom. I didn't much care for Bill. Yeah I helped him, but I would have helped anyone being attacked like that (even Talbot), didn't mean I gave a damn about him.

Bill looked up at me curiously looking very humbled. He was about to say something and I knew what it was.

"I don't want your gratitude, I don't need it." I said simply.

Bill looked down sheepishly and began to walk out the door. I thought he was going back to Lorena.

"Bill." I called soflty.

"What?" he replied, still moving toward the door.

"Why did Lorena attack you?"

Bill froze in place and turned around to face me. Looking in his eyes was like looking into a tunnel of blue, the more I ventured into them the more hopeless and lost I felt.

"Lorena became inraged because I wouldn't tell her I loved her. She kept demanding me to but I wouldn't do it. When she asked me why I couldn't say it I told her 'because I was still in love with Sookie', that only made her more mad. Lorena wanted me to forget Sookie, to stop thinking about her and when I refused she threw me through the silver doors." Bill's voice was stone cold through the whole explanation, the only time it had warmth was when he said 'Sookie.'

"Lorena has a awful jealous streak, huh?" I asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe. Even when I was trying to love her and have a relationship with her she would rant about me seeking other woman. Most of the time when she saw me so much as look at a woman she would fly into a rage, sometimes killing the poor girl who I had spared just a glance."

"Bill why did you even try to make it work with her, from what Russell told me she turned you against your will, so why even bother making yourself love her?" I asked honestly needing to know.

"I thought it would make things easier if I became the vampire she wanted me to be. That meant loving her unconditonally and enjoying it when we slaughtered and fed on humans. After awhile though I did start to like it, that is when I knew I was letting Lorena turn me into her, a ruthless monster."

The regrect in Bill's voice was so thick it made me cringe. I really hadn't realized how much he had went through. I figured he was bitter about being turned but it was so much more than that. He had come so close to giving up everything human about him, just to make someone else happy. He was stuck in horrid situation that he couldn't get out of.

"I can't stop thinking how different things would have been if I had never laid eyes on Lorena. I would have been there to raise my children, lived a human life with my wife Caroline, and would never know of the world of vampires. If there is one thing I'm not sad about it's that I met Sookie."

I raised my eyebrow in wonderment. Bill made it sound like falling in love with a human made up for everything that had went wrong in his life. Could one romance really out way all the bad? Just when I was about to ask him Bill said,

"It doesn't matter how much I love Sookie or how much she loves me in return, because I will bring nothing but suffering in her life. Yes we feel wonderful together, normal and accepted, but that doesn't mean anything if I'm constantly putting her life in danger. Vampires and humans are not meant to be together. Vampires are death, humans are life, so it's in our nature to bring about their demise, even if we don't mean to."

I sat there wordlessly, digesting everything Bill had said. I realized he was right. Humans who cross a vampire's path always meet untimely ends in one way or another. We are a curse to humans, it's that simple. So just by being with Tara I was cursing her to death. My love for her was a poison that was coarsing through her veins, slowly killing her. Tara didn't know that but I did. Could I go on loving Tara knowing full well it placed her closer to death's door. The answer was simple, I couldn't. I loved her, more than I ever loved anyone, but if I had to choose between my happiness or Tara's life I chose her life. So silently, my heart breaking, I vowed to never return to Bon Temp. I would never see Tara again.

**To be continued...**


	12. A Nightmare To Remember

**A Nightmare To Remember **

_ I was standing in a bathroom, listening silently to a human showering. The scent of the human was everywhere, intoxicating me, calling me. I could hear the human's heart beating in its chest, pushing the blood through its veins. My fangs shot from my gums in anticapation. I breathed in deeply and started making my way to the human, so quietly the human couldn't possibly hear me. I tensed up when I reached the shower curtain. Preparing myself to strike I grabbed the shower curtain and pulled it aside. _

_ The human was a brown skinned woman, with black hair that was braided down her spine. She was completely oblivious to me being there, I was a ghost. She went on washing her slender body; lathering her thighs, shoulders, breasts, and everywhere else her hands could reach. _

_ My fangs retracted. My body was no longer eager to feed, but it was eager to do something else. Suddenly feeling lighter I looked down at myself and I saw that my clothes had disappeared. I looked away from my naked body to the bare flesh of the human girl. I gulped feeling self-conscious. I wanted the woman, I desired her on so many levels it was making me dizzy but I was afraid she would reject me so I stayed still. _

_ The girl stopped moving a second later and looked at me, truly seeing me for the first time. Her eyes were filled with sadness and longing as she appraised my figure. I couldn't speak I was too afraid, the girl however wasn't. She was whispering something and it didn't take long until I knew what: my name._

_ "Franklin."_

_ "What?" _

_ "Make love to me." she pleaded. _

_ Without hesitation I stepped into the shower and immediately the woman wrapped her arms around me, burying her face in my chest. I closed my eyes breathing in the sweet smell of her skin. I took hold of her hips and softly kissed her forehead. The woman moved her face up to mine and kissed me on the lips. I moved my hands from her hips, took hold of her face, and kissed her back fiercely. Her lips parted and I caught her bottom lip in both of mine, sucking on it softly. In response the woman traced the curve of my upper lip with her tongue. Sighing I opened my mouth, leting the woman massage every part of my mouth. _

_ I put my tongue against hers and the two coiled together. I tilted her head back, letting my saliva dribble into her mouth, and I feel her swallow it. I trailed my right hand down her neck, spine, then hip. Once I reached her thigh I gripped it tightly and swung it over my hip, her lower leg wrapped around my upper leg right beneath my butt. I entered her slowly, carefully pushing every inch into her wet vagina. The woman gasped softly as I went inside her, gripping the back of my neck. _

_ Then suddenly this feeling (to this day I can't describe it) washes over me and I push the woman against the wall. Ignoring her yells of surprise I shove myself into her deeper and harder. Her other leg wrapped around my waist, she buried her face in my shoulder and screamed into my neck. Her screams were of pleasure, pure unsullied pleasure. For some reason this made me react more wildly. I began ravishing her more intensely, her screams and gasps became mixed with pain. _

_ Even though I was trying to damage her sexually beyond belief she still didn't want me to stop, gripping my neck and shoulder tighter so I was closer to her. What was wrong with her? Couldn't she tell I was trying to hurt her? Did she even care? _

_ Filled with anger and confusion my fangs shot painfully from my gums, cutting my bottom lip open. Blood ran down my chin from the twin gashes and, to my surprise, the woman licked the blood greedily. That act astounded me; she wanted my body, my blood, and my love. She wanted every aspect of me, it was scary. I didn't know if I could give her all of me. _

_ The water from the shower turned cold and the emotions inside me became erased. I exhaled and bit into the womans throat, severing her jugular vein. I did it so quickly she couldn't have felt a thing. I held her in my arms until she became still and the last breath of life left her body. I looked at her blood splattered face; her eyes were closed, her lips slightly part, the color already started to leave her cheeks. I didn't feel anything looking at her, all the feelings I had for her vanished without a trace. _

_ Her blood mixed with the water and ran down the drain, a swirl of crimson. I let the woman fall from my arms, her body hitting the shower floor with a dull thud. I didn't love her, how could I? She was full of life and warmth, while I was dead and frigid. How could I love that which I envied beyond all else? I couldn't, not really. _

_ As I began to leave the dead woman I sensed something stirring. I looked at the woman again, carefully this time to see if any shred of life lingered. Her face showed no sign of life but her stomach was heaving! I gasped as a small, pale, bloody hand pushed out of her belly. I stood motionless watching a small figure borrow out of the dead woman's body, clawing itself free._

_ Finally, after what seemed like forever, the small creature left its dead vessel. It whined softly as the water from the shower (it had turned scorching hot) cleaned the blood and gore from its face and body. When the creature was cleaned I saw that it was a baby. The baby was caramel colored with blue eyes and curly black hair. It gurgled in wonderment as it looked up at me, then when it turned its small head and gazed at its mother it began to cry. The cry was sharp and loud making me cover my ears with my hands, I felt warm moistness trickle through my fingers._

_ "Stop." I begged softly. _

_ It continued to cry, blood tears rolling down its chubby cheeks, its small toothless mouth open wide. _

_ "Please, stop." I begged again more stern._

_ The baby continued to ignore me, ripping my eardrums apart with its damn wailing. _

_ "Fuck! I said stop!" I screamed._

_ The baby instantly reduced its shrieking to low whining. I looked at the child, my ribs contracted painfully. Its small face was covered with sorrow and confusion. It knew its mother was dead, it didn't why or how though and that made it worse. The baby kept whining as it crawled to its mother and studied her. The baby touched its mother's face softly, then layed its head down on her shredded neck. _

_ I felt tears running down my cheeks. I killed the baby's mother. I killed my baby's mother. All at once those feeling I had for the human woman came flooding back, making me feel utterly crushed. I moaned pitifully, falling to my knees. I looked at the woman who I loved so much, lying dead by my hands. Then I looked at our baby crying over her and I just wanted to die right there. I couldn't leave the child orphaned though, I had already done an extreme injustice to it by robbing it of its mother. Could I really kill myself and leave my child without a father too? If I did it would be the most evil act I would ever commit. _

_ With all of my pain bubbling in my chest I crawled over to my child and took it in my arms. I noticed for the first time it was a little boy. I held my son close to where my still heart was and it gurgled happily, feeling safe and comforted in his father's arms. He wasn't aware that it was me who took his mother away. That fact made my body ache with more pain. He loved me, ignorant of what I had done. I cried harder, taking in sharp breathes. I adjusted my hold on my son so I was holding him against me with my left arm. With my right hand shaking I placed it around his small, wrinkled neck and squeezed..._

I awoke with a scream that made my throat vibrate. When I stopped screaming I was breathing and shaking uncontrolably. I had had my share of nightmares filled with blood and death but never one so vivid. I put my face in my hands, shaking my head, trying to rid my mind of the nightmare. Unfortunately I had a perfect memory, I never forgot a single thing from the time I was five years old. That included dreams.

I took my hands from my face, they were covered in blood. Worriedly I checked my face and felt tears. My feelings were so strong they manifested through my dream, affecting in life. I wiped my hands on my bed sheet, not caring that Talbot would fuss about it, and threw my head back down on my pillow. I breathed in and out slowly until I was calm. When I regained my senses I thought about the dream. The woman in my dream who I had killed was Tara.

It must have been a sign telling me that my decision to leave Tara was the right one. I thought about the child in my dream, what did that mean? Tara obviously couldn't get pregnant by me so what did the child symbolize? I had no clue, but I was certain that I should stay away from Tara. I knew it was better for her but I still wanted to be with her, loving her unconditionally.

I started re-thinking my choice. _I shouldn't give up on Tara_, I thought, _I should leave Russell know and go back to Bon Temps. I'll apologize to Tara for leaving and take her in my arms..._

The part in the dream were I ripped into her veins flashed in my mind the moment I thought of touching her. I spent hours trying to convince myself to go back to Tara, but every I fantasy I had of us together the nightmare ripped apart. Finally I threw in the towel and faced facts: I wasn't going to see Tara again, not ever. No matter how much I wanted to. Any chance of a future we had was gone, I had to accept that.

Exhausted I turned on my side, pulled the covers over my head, and went back to another nightmare laced sleep.

**To be continued...**


	13. Interlude II

**Interlude II**

Hi everyone, you know I'm usually very quick with uploading new chapters, but because I'm trying to get better grades in my classes I'm devoting most of my time to school work. So The next chapter of Red Rain won't be uploaded for at least a week (could be more if my teachers decide to load a bunch of work on me) so don't think that I've given up on the story if you don't see anything new in awhile. I will keep going with Red Rain and I plan on making a sequel.

I feel bad about leaving you guys hanging so I'll give a summary for the next chapter,

_Franklin, in a desperate attempt to get over Tara, leaves the mansion to find another woman to take his mind of her. Bill accompanies Franklin in this trip and before you know it the two vampires find themselves in one hell of a mess. _

Please be patient and I will try to have that new chapter soon!


	14. Wolf Den

**Disclaimer: **I do not own True Blood.

**Wolf Den**

I wake up weakly and look at the clock on my dresser. Small hand is on the ten, large hand on the six. It was safe for me to leave my bedroom, that had no windows were sunlight could bleed through, and venture around the mansion.

With my work done for Russell I could have left to go back home if I wanted, however I was reluctant to leave Russell's side. The reason was my fear of Adrian; he hadn't contacted me again or left any sign that he would appear, but that wasn't enough to make me feel safe. After the events that took place all those years ago I had grown a horrible, yet healthy fear of Adrian. The memories of everything he did to me and Thalia were still fresh in my mind. I had only lived through it by pure luck, Adrian was older than me and could have easily killed me. Thalia could have killed him, she was after all older than him, but he threaten to kill me if she fought.

I thought of Thalia and I felt so guilty. She loved me, she died because she loved me to much to gamble with my life, and here I was going crazy over a human girl who I loved more than I had ever loved Thalia. I hadn't just replaced her, I had erased her. There wasn't any room in my heart for her anymore, Tara had stolen every space.

I sighed and began dressing out of my pajamas. Why couldn't I stop thinking about Tara? Why couldn't I completely let her go? I didn't have the answers and that made me frustrated. I stood there, naked, brooding.

It was easier to get rid of my emotions, even for just a little time, when I was full on human blood. Vampires feel more intensely; anger is fury, sadness is sorrow, pain is suffering. I wasn't that good at deeling with these amplified emotions so I would lock them away from time to time. The only draw back was that it only worked when I was full.

I had only been drinking tru blood, which kept me satisfied enough but didn't completely fill me. If I wanted to put away these feelings for Tara I had to have some human blood. The problem was I couldn't just start drinking human blood in the mansion. If Russell saw me he would get suspicious about me breaking my diet, he would enquire and I would tell him about Tara which I didn't want to do. If Talbot saw me he would be a brat and tell Russell and that would lead to the same effect as Russell seeing me.

To put myself under control without catching unwanted attention I had to go out to feed. I planned to sneak out and sneak back in quickly so Russell (or Talbot) wouldn't notice I was gone.

Motivated by my plan I dressed quickly in a brown button shirt, blue jeans, and my favorite black cowboy boots, and within seconds I was at the grand staircase. My foot was on the first step when I heard a voice call,

"Going somewhere?"

I turned and saw Bill staring down at me from the end of the hall. The atmosphere between Bill and me was an odd thing. I had thought of him as being a selfish and manipulative individual, but after last night with him I realized he was just a poor soul who was given a raw deal. I tried thinking of how different things would have been if Thalia had been like Lorena; turning me against my will, robbing me of my family, trying to make me a hideous, monsterous creature that only she could love.

When putting myself in Bill's place I found that I couldn't judge him as harshly as I did before. I understood why he was so reluctant to be a maker to Jessica. To Bill turning Jessica so he could be with Sookie again was no different then Lorena turning him to have as a pet. Bill could never forgive himself for robbing Jessica's life, and felt she was better off without him. He had this attitude towards Sookie too. I didn't know about Sookie, but I did know that Jessica needed him. Progenies are like children to there makers, and doesn't every child need a parent?

I wanted so badly to voice these opinions to Bill, but how could I tell Bill about his responsibilities when I didn't know about my own.

"Do you want company?" Bill asked breaking me out of my thoughts. It wouldn't hurt having Bill with me, and he could help my cover story if Russell started asking questions. From what I saw Bill was a much better liar then me, he didn't feel too proud about it though.

"Sure, if you insist."

On our way out the massive front doors Russell's werewolves eyed me carefully, Bill they glared at with anger and fear. I figured he must have gotten in a squabble with some of them when he was brought here.

We both thought it be better to go by car so we would look like two regular guys looking for a good time. Bill looked very laid back dressed in a black jacket, black shirt, and blue jeans. No one would know we were vampires. Unless something happened to cause us to reveal ourselves this night would go off without a hitch. I hoped.

A few miles down the road we found the were bar Lou Pines. That is when a very childish idea came to mind.

"Bill lets go in."

"Into the were bar?" Bill asked incredously.

"Yeah, why not. It might be fun."

_I wouldn't be able to focus on Tara with a sharp pair of canines baring down on my throat_, I thought. Stupid plan yes, but it would serve its purpose. I could get a drink later.

Bill thought for awhile then shrugged. With that I parked the car in front of the bar and slowly made my way to the entrance. Bill was close behind, his hands clenched into fists.

The weres knew we were vampires, the sent gave it away. To humans vampires are sentless but to werewolves and other supernaturals we smell of blood and soil.

I recognized some of the weres from Russell's own stock. I never could understand why Russell was so interested in werewolves. He affiliated himself with numerous packs through the ages, offered them his blood, even had them living with him like pets. Russell's ability to control these wolves was a great feet, as far as I knew no other vampire was able to 'tame' any large group of werewolves. The only time Russell has ever lost control of his werewolves was during an incident that happened a thousand years ago. But since then Russell has had a firm hand on them.

Since I was so close to Russell his wolves knew not to attack me. Luckly, not every werewolf in this bar had joined Russell, making them fair game.

Just when I was looking for an unbranded werewolf one of Russell's wolves walked up to me and Bill. The were was tall, with a medium build, and short brown hair. I remembered that his name was Cooter.

Cooter nodded to me, then seeing Bill a nasty sneer spread across his face.

"Hey Bill you lookin' for someone?"

"No," Bill asnwered coldly, " I'm here to kick some puppies. You offering to be first?"

The werewolves around us turned and gave a death stare to Bill. Cooter chuckled, shaking his head.

"I'm only asking because I've...heard some things." he said vaguely.

"What things?" Bill asked pretending to care.

"Oh, nothing really. Just a little rumor about your pretty blonde girlfriend."

Bill's face became dark.

"What have you heard?"

Cooter's expression brightened and he shrugged indifferently.

"Just that she's here in Jackson," Cooter said then quickly added, "Shacked up with werewolf."

Hearing this Bill took a sharp intake of breath. I walked to Bill, put a hand on his shoulder, and said:

"Bill let's go this was a stupid idea."

Bill didn't hear me, or he was pretending not to hear me, and he continued to stare at Cooter with pure anger.

"Were did you hear this from?" Bill asked and I could tell he was trying to keep his voice even.

"My fiancee Debbie told me. Debbie went to her ex's place to get some of here stuff and saw _your_ gal there. From what Debbie told me the two seemed really comfortable."

Bill was now shaking with anger. Quicker than I could stop him Bill had ran toward Cooter, wrapped his hands around his throat, and forced him to the floor. Every werewolf near us snarled looked like they were going to attack. My fangs shot out threateningly, but none of the wolves back away. Regardless of your opinion on weres you must admit they're bravest supernaturals around.

Bill was obviouse to the wolf pack.

"Were is she!" Bill yelled.

"Who?" Cooter choked.

"Sookie!" 

"The werewolf she's staying with is named Alcide Herveaux. He lives near here."

While Cooter told all he could about Alcide I watched Bill's back in case any of the wolves planned on attacking. When Bill knew all he needed to know he let Cooter go and stomped out of the bar. I was right behind him not wanting to be a lone vampire in a wolf's den.

Out side Bill got in the drivers seat of my car and started the engine. I would have protested if Bill didn't look like he was ready to kill anyone who spoke to him. I hurriedly got in the passenger seat and prepared myself for what ever awated us at the home of the werewolf Alcide.

**To be continued...**


	15. Where is My Mind?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own True Blood. I do own True Blood season 3 on DVD and that makes me happy!

**A/N**:Wrote this while listening to where is my mind? The version sung by Emily Browning for the movie Sucker Punch. Please review and enjoy!

**Where is My Mind**

Bill knocked on the door of Alcide's apartment quick and loudly. I was standing silently, watching the whole thing. Why was I here? Bill could have easily ran to Alcide's place to see if what Cooter said was true, he didn't need my car. He didn't need _me _for that matter. Yet I had became a hopeless bystander.

If I had walked away I'm sure Bill wouldn't had noticed, but I couldn't bring myself to walk away. I later blamed it on my love of soap operas. The way things were turning out it was promising to become a scene from General Hospital or One Life To Live.

I could hear foot steps coming towards the door. I held my breath as the doorknob turned and the door swung open. In the doorway was a small, blonde haired, blue eyed girl. She was beautiful and had an innocent child quality to her features. They only flaw I could spot was the gap between her two front teethe, but this small detail didn't take anything away from her beauty. I recognized her from the dossier I found in Bill's house. Sookie Stackhouse, that who was opening the door of Alcide Herveaux's home.

Bill's face, which was dark as all death just seconds before, softened tremedously as he gazed at Sookie. I wondered if _my_ face looked that tranquil when I was looking at Tara.

Sookie was utterly shocked to see Bill standing there before her, but the shock was replaced by pure happiness seconds later. Sookie leaped into Bill's arms at surprising speed, wrapping her arms around his neck. Bill embraced her in return and I was utterly confused.

Hadn't he came there to see if Sookie had been cheating on him? Seemed like that didn't even matter. What about the whole "I'm poison I shouldn't be with Sookie" speech?

Bill set Sookie down on her feet and stared into her eyes, all anger erased. Sookie touched Bill's cheek gently while smalling broadly, roaming his blue eyes with wonder. You could feel the love and endearment radiating off of them. Just the sight of each other filled them with joy. Was it really wrong for Bill to be with Sookie, even though it brought out the greatest feelings in both of them? I couldn't image this love being wrong in anyway. Then did that mean it was okay for me to love Tara, as long as I made her as happy as Bill made Sookie? I didn't know for sure, but seeing that human girl with that vampire man made me want to be with Tara at that exact moment.

"Bill?" I said.

Grudingly he turned to me.

"If you don't need me I'm gonna go."

Bill nodded approvingly and like that I was gone. I was going back to Tara after I promised myself I would let her go. Where was my mind?

**To Be Continued...**


	16. If I can't Hear Your Heart Beat, You're

**Disclaimer: **I don't own True Blood.

**A/N: **I got thename of the this chapter from a youtube video. I can't say what about because that would give the surprise away. Please review and enjoy.

**If I can't Hear Your Heart Beat, You're Too Far Away**

The drive from Jackson to Bon Temp thankfully is not a long one. If it had been I would have had time to try talking myself out of seeing Tara. I could feel another side of me wanting to tell me that whatever I had with Tara wouldn't last and would end horribly for both of us. This side of me was safer, realistic, cowardly, and secretly wished for me to never know true happiness.

I had always thought that what I had with Thalia was real love, but after being with Tara I had come to realize that it was just affection. Thalia saved me from death, gave me an immortal life and all she asked in return was that I love her. I felt that I owed it to her so I convinced myself that I truly loved her, and after awhile I bought into it. I didn't love Thalia; I cared deeply for her as a maker, a mother, and a dearest friend. Not as a lover.

I felt guilty that I had decieved Thalia, but then I remembered the look on her face when Adrian was seconds away from killing her. Thalia was scared and hated that her 900-years were going to end that way but she was still happy, dying while the love of her life was gazing at her with blood soaked eyes. If she had died alone she would have been more miserable, dying with me alive next to her gave her some happiness.

Thinking of Thalia's death brought Adrian back into my thoughts. Was Russell right? Had he merely just called me to scare me? Adrian was not the type of vampire who made idle threats. I took my cellphone out my pocket and dialed Russell's number. He didn't answer so I left him a message saving I had some work to do for another client and that I would visit again soon.

I stopped my car outside Sookie's house and moving faster than I ever had I opened my car door, ran up the porch, opened the door and a powerful force wouldn't let me move another inch. I stood at the threashold in bewilderment, then it hit me. When I told Tara I was leaving and that I wouldn't let her come with me she told me to leave in anger. Tara had unintentionally resended her invitation. I couldn't enter this house without permission.

"Tara!" I called desperately. I called again and again, abusing my vocal cords. I saw a blur and Jessica stood in front of me. She looked shocked, like she was seeing a ghost.

"Jessica!" I exclaimed. It was great to see her again, I hadn't realized how much I missed the red-haired baby vamp. Jessica was wearing a yellow dress with white flowers covering the front. She looked lovely.

"Franklin, where the fuck did you go?" Jessica asked, eyes wide.

"I went to see Russell," I told her, "You remember I told you about him?" 

"Yeah, Russell and Talbot." She shaked her slowly.

I smiled at her and told her,

"Bill's with Russell. He's safe."

I could hear the air catching in Jessica's throat. Then she smiled widely.

"That's great I'll call Sookie-"

"Sookie knows," I interrupted, "She's with him right know I image."

"Wow, I can't believe Bill's okay. I was thinking the whole time he was trapped somewhere, being tortured or something. But he's alright and he has Sookie with him. I'm so glad." 

"I'm happy for you Jessica." I said softly.

Jessica stepped out the house and hugged me. I couldn't describe the feelings I experienced at that moment. It was the strangest thing. It reminded me of how Tara made me feel in the parking lot that night. Tara, I was here for Tara.

I let Jessica go and looked her in the eyes.

"Where's Tara?"

"She's at a friend's house." Jessica replied.

"What friend?" I thought Tara's only friend was Sookie.

"I don't know his name, but Tara mentioned that he's Sookie's brother."

"Jason." I said remembering his name and picture from the dossier I found.

"Yeah I think thats his name."

"I'm gonna go see her." I said.

"You should she's been really depressed since you left." Jessica said with a sad look. It seemed Tara wasn't the only one who missed me.

I chuckled softly and hugged Jessica again.

"I promise I won't leave you again." I whispered.

"Well if you do just make sure you say 'good-bye' first." She chuckled, but I could still hear the sadness in her voice.

"I be right back, okay?" I let her go and touched her cheek gently. She smiled.

I knew were Jason Stackhouse lived, his address was in the dossier. He lived in the home that was once owned by his and Sookie's parents. After they died in a flash flood the ownership went to them.

I was walking to the door when I noticed something through the window. Curious I walked closer to the window and peered inside. Tara was sitting on a small couch and was kissing someone passionately, I stared harder and saw that the someone was a good-looking blonde. Tara was kissing Jason Stackhouse, what the fuck?

Rage was coursing through me faster than I could breathe. I wanted to rip Jason limb from limb, then I would drain Tara slowly and...stop!

I put my face in my hands and roared. I didn't want to be a killer again, I didn't want to kill Tara. What else could I do though? My life was ending. I had know no one. I might as well stake myself. I stopped and took a deep breath. No I still had someone, I had Jessica. I promised the young vampire that I would return. A promise is a promise.

Standing outside Sookie's house I called Jessica's name frantically. I had to see her, I had to see someone who cared for me before I completely lost all composure. Just in time Jessica came outside and I was relieved, I had a reason to not become a blood crazed beast, I had a reason to hold on to the little humanity I had left.

Without thinking I ran to Jessica, fell at her feet and wept. I could hear her asking me "what was wrong?" and "what happened?" but I couldn't speak. I had lost the ability to do anything other than pour my heart out through my eyes.

Some time had passed. I don't recall how much. I opened my eyes after having them closed during my entire pitiful cry and I found myself looking into Jessica's cool blue eyes. During my emotional break down I had laid on Jessica's lap, leaving red spots on the end of her dress. Jessica stroked my face comfortingly, the coolness of her hand against the warmth the tears left was the greatest feeling.

We were sitting on the couch in Bill's house. Jessica must have taken me here since I couldn't enter Sookie's home. In my mind I recalled Tara's last words to me and then her kissing Jason. I started to cry again. Jessica said softly,

"Whatever happened, it's going to be alright."

"No, it won't," I croaked, "Tara doesn't love me."

"How do you know?"

"I saw her with...Jason." I hated to say his name.

"Oh." Jessica gasped and put her forehead against mine. I breathed in her sent, she smelled different from a regular vampire. She smelled like grass smelled after it rained. I had heard that a newly turned vampire's sent would be different for a little while. Jessica had only been a vampire for a couple weeks. I wondered how many years it would take until she smelled like me and Bill.

"I wasn't good for her anyway." I said.

"What do you mean? You guys looked really happy together."

"I'm vampire, she's human. We're not meant to be together, it's as simple as that."

Jessica was silent. I waited patiently for her to say something, anything. Lifting her head up Jessica murmured,

"I love Hoyt."

I looked at her confused.

"He is so good and sweet, but he deserves someone who deserves him."

I could see the pain in Jessica's eyes, the same pain I had the entire time in Jackson. The pain I was feeling more intensely at that moment.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered weakly.

"I'm sorry too Franklin." She mumbled back.

I don't know if I did it to comfort Jessica, or to comfort myself, but I leaned my face up towards Jessica's and kissed her softly.

I had quickly stopped the kiss and leaned back to look at her. Jessica was stunned, as if I slapped her instead of kissed her. Shame was washing over me. I lifted myself from Jessica's lap and walked away from her. I was close to the door when Jessica ran after me and grabbed my sleeve.

"Wait." Jessica whispered.

I turned to her and she took my face in both her hands and kissed me furiously. I kissed her back, catching her upper lip between mine. Her lips parted and I slithered my tongue inside her welcoming mouth. Our tongues were dancing together as we continued our primal kiss.

As we kissed I slid my hands down Jessica's waist and hips, stopping at where her dress ended. I interrupted our kiss long enough for me to pull the dress off over her head in one quick smooth motion. Jessica was wearing a silk black bra with matching panties. I pulled her close to me again and continued our kiss. Jessica wrapped her arms around my neck, and I held her shapely hips in my hands.

My fangs fell from my gums, and to my pleasure Jessica's were showing too. Then suddenly, with lightening speed, Jessica threw me back on the couch. Before I could respone Jessica was on top of me, ripping my shirt off me, undoing my belt buckle. Going slow she withdrew my belt, unbuttoned my jeans, and unzipped them. Jessica very slowly pulled my pants off, leaving me in my boxers, never taking her eyes away from mine for a second.

My blood started boiling, I grabbed Jessica and pulled her on top of me. We started kissing again, more roughly this time. I wrapped her firey red hair in my minds, and she bit my bottom lip.

As my blood ran I became more wild. I tossed Jessica onto her back on the couch. Ignoring her yells of surprise I undid her bra, revealing her breast, and pulled off her panties. She was stark, pale skin radiating in a first quarter moon. I saw a small drop of crimson on her stomach. Before I could figure out what it was Jessica reach her hand up and wiped her fingers below my eye. The tips of Jessica's fingers were red, and I gritted my teethe in anger.

Jessica pulled me down on top of her, by my face, kissing my lips softly with every inch of movement. On top of Jessica I grabbed her left leg and placed it across my chest, her foot behind my right ear. I used my other hand to pull my boxers down, pressed the tip of my penis against her slit and thrust in. Jessica groaned with pain and pleasure. I started to pull in and out of her slowly. Pretty soon I had a rhythm that Jessica followed effortlessly, moving her hips and back to my thrusts. Jessica placed her left hand over my unbeating heart and grabbed the back of my neck with her other hand and started pushing against me harder.

All too human sounds started coming from my mouth. I rubbed my nose along side hers, groaning into her open mouth. I gripped her left knee and pushed myself deeper inside her. Her nails broke the flesh on the back of my neck. We kept pushing against each other, going faster with every second. I felt that all too familiar sensation in my groin, and gasping I buried my face into the crook of Jessica's neck.

As I came I instinctively bit into Jessica's neck, her blood flowing into my mouth. Vampire blood tasted much different from human blood. It had more kick in it. Human blood was like Welch's fruit juice, vampire blood was like 100 proof Vodka.

I felt Jessica move her mouth to my cheek, and nibbled the flesh. I took my fangs out of her throat and tilted my head back. Jessica bit into my jugular so quick the pain hadn't registered until seconds later. I grunted as Jessica fed, not caring at all if she wanted to suck me dry. Jessica didn't want too much from me, however, and was done within moments.

I watched her slowly wipe my blood from her mouth, then she ran her tongue over my lips. Sighing I pulled out of her and wrapped her in my arms, kissing her would have to go underground soon, but there wasn't a rush. We were two immortal beings. Time could not touch us. We had forever.

**To Be Continued...**


	17. Piece By Piece

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood.

**Piece By Piece**

When I woke up the next night I didn't necessarily know what I was going to do. I was torn between three options; going to Tara and talking things out, staying with Jessica and seeing where that would take me, or leaving Bon Temp entirely and going back home. I was leaning toward option three. With my job for Russell completed I had time to take other cases, which would keep me preoccupied. The only thing keeping me from going with that choice was Jessica. Bill was with Russell, Hoyt was still with that girl, so if I left Jessica would be completely alone.

I climbed out of the crawl space and looked around. Jessica must have went out, see wasn't anywhere in the house. I went and lied down on the couch, and thought the night before.

I still felt pain when I remembered Tara in Jason's arms, however the pain wasn't as sharp as before. I had tried my hardest to stay away from Tara and when I had finally decided that it was foolish to deny myself real happiness I came back to her and got my heart broken.

I wanted to believe it was just a kiss, that I had overreacted, but I knew deep down it wasn't. The way they were it was foolish to believe that things didn't escalate. Tara didn't love me, and that had to be the truth. I felt my eyes beginning to well up with blood and closed them shamefully.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Without thinking twice I got off the couch, walked to the door, and answered it. The whole world seemed to stop.

Tara was standing in the doorway looking as shocked as I felt. Tara blinked quickly a couple times, as if to make sure I was real.

"Franklin?" Tara asked softly.

"Tara." I said my voice cold.

"When did you get back?"

"Last night."

Confusion over clouded the surprise in her eyes.

"You came back last night?" she asked sounding angry.

"Yes, I did." I replied heatedly.

"Why haven't you come to see me?"

Hearing that my temper flared.

"I _did _come to see you," I snarled, "but you had your tongue down Jason's throat at the time."

Tara was taken back by this.

"You saw me kiss Jason?" she asked shakily.

"Unfortunately."

Tara gulped and put her head down.

"I'm sorry you saw that." she mumbled.

"I'm not," I said voice rising, "I'm glad I saw it. I'm glad I witnessed just how much you care Tara. When I was in Jackson I had decided to never see you again. I tried to forget you, with my strenght I did, but I couldn't. I love you so much I would stay with you knowing full well I had no right. I had finally realized I never knew real love until you. Then I come back here to see that you had no trouble getting over me. If I hadn't saw it with my own eyes I would have never believed it." 

I wanted to slam the door in her face, but she grabbed it. I didn't want to hurt her hand so I let the door go and stood staring at her. Tara started to shake, I thought out of fear of me, then I saw her tears.

"It wasn't like that." she sobbed.

"I don't care!" I yelled, "I'm over you!"

I turned my back on her and walked in the living room. Tara walked through the door and stood there staring at me. I silently wished the invite rule applied to humans also as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

Tara looked at me miserably. Even then I wanted to comfort her. The hold she had over me was that powerful.

"I've been going through a lot of shit since you've been gone," she said weakly, "I haven't really had anyone to talk to, so I went to Jason. For a large part of my life I was in love with Jason, but he never loved me back."

"Is he stupid?" I asked wondering what man couldn't love Tara.

"You could say that." Her voice sounded a little happy.

Carefully, Tara walked over to the couch and sat down next to me. I didn't move an inch closer to her or away. I was painfully aware of the urge I was feeling, the urge that wanted me to just forget everything and take Tara in my arms. I wasn't going to let myself succumb to these feelings.

"I've been feeling sick lately, and throwing up everything I eat. Jessica was able to talk me into going to the hospital. A nurse said that what I was going through sounded like morning sickness, so they checked me out. I'm pregnant." Tara's voice, which was shaking with every word, broke on the last sentence.

I couldn't even breathe. I felt my eyes getting wet. I put my face in my hands and cried.

Tara reached over and wrapped her arms around me. I couldn't gain any comfort from the embrace, I was too broken. Tara was having Jason's child, that was it. There was no place for me in her life know.

I pulled myself out of Tara's grasp and stood up. Whipping my eyes I said,

"I understand Tara, really I do. I hope you and Jason are happy together."

Tara stared at me as if I had grown two heads.

"What are you talking about?" 

"You're going to be with Jason because he's the baby's father, aren't you." I replied.

"Jason isn't the father." Tara breathed.

I couldn't understand. Then I remembered Tara's boyfriend Eggs.

"Is Eggs the father?"

Tara sighed sadly.

"No it's not Eggs'." 

I didn't know what to saw. You else could the father be? Who else had Tara been with?

"Then who's the father?" I asked, not having a clue.

"They say I'm only a week along."

_A week?_, I thought. A week ago I slept with Tara for the first time. But that can mean anything. I looked at Tara and then realization started to set in.

"There's no one else it could be," Tara sobbed, while my whole world felt like it was turning side ways, "Franklin, it's your baby."

**To Be Continued...**


	18. Torn

Disclaimer : I don't own True Blood.

A/N: Breaking Dawn did not inspire me. This is an idea I got after the sixth episode of season 3. I thought how much more complicated it would be if Tara got pregnant by Franklin. Please review and enjoy.

**Torn**

I stood where I was, hands over my face and breathing heavily. It was impossible! Absurd! But what reason would Tara have to lie? If she was afraid of me leaving her she could easily have claimed the child was Egg's, I would understand since he died. This is so unbelievable it has to be true.

"How is this possible?" I wheezed between my fingers.

"I don't know, I was hoping you knew," Tara sobbed, "I've never heard of a woman getting knocked up by a vampire. I was hoping you'd come back and tell me but you didn't come back so I thought I was going to have to deal with this by myself. That's when I went to talk to Jason. He was the only person I could go to. I was too afraid to talk to Lafayette, my cousin, and you know how Sam feels about vampires. I told Jason about you, he didn't like it at first but when I told him you were really there for me after Eggs died he softened up to me being with you."

I put my hands at my sides and starred at Tara feeling everything a person could feel at that moment.

"I told Jason that I thought I was pregnant by you," Tara continued, "he didn't think it was possible either. I started telling him how scared I was and that you weren't there and Jason said he would be there for me anyway he could."

Tara started sobbing harder and put a hand over her mouth.

"I felt so alone and scared that I hugged Jason and then I...I..." Tara couldn't continue, she was crying too hard.

I walked over and wrapped Tara in my arms, she held me tight and cried into my shoulder. I started to cry too, out fear and joy.

Eventually Tara regained her composure and stood up. Determination glared in her eyes and for a second I forgot how afraid she was moments ago.

"Franklin I don't know how this is gonna turn out but I do know this: I'm keeping it."

I blinked. I never even considered that Tara might get an abortion, I was too in shock to think of that.

"Tara I don't you want you to give it up."

A small smile touched Tara lips. Tara sat down next to me and looked me right in the eye.

"I never knew my father, my mother was falling down drunk for a long part of my life. Even with all of that I still want a child, I want to make this child happier than I ever was." 

I was astonished by how strong Tara's voice was when talking about the baby, _our_ baby, as if she dared anyone to try and stop her from having the child. I felt happy at that moment. Tara still loved me, I still loved her, and we were having a baby. I was about to hug and kiss Tara, then I remembered the night before and I felt a chill run through me.

"Tara?" I whispered out of fear of what I was going to say.

"Yeah?" Tara still smiled, completey unaware of the bombshell I was going to drop on her.

"When I saw you kiss Jason I felt like I was loosing my mind," Tara's smile faded and she looked guilty.

"I wanted to kill someone, anyone, I wanted to kill myself. The only reason I didn't was because I promised Jessica I wouldn't leave without telling her good-bye again."

"Why are you telling me this?" Tara asked confused.

I sighed heavily, rubbed my hands together, and continued,

"I came back here to Jessica and we talked about how the peole we loved were better off without us. One thing led to another and we...we slept together."

Tara's face went blank.

**To Be continued...**


	19. Stolen

Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood, but I do own the utter happiness after just watching the season 4 premiere! Bill's a king and Eric's still fine as hell! I love it!

A/N: I'm gonna try to finish this story so that I can make the sequel which will basically be season 4 if Franklin was still around. I only have a few chapters to go so if you've been with me the whole time don't leave yet, we're almost at the end. Please keep reviewing and please enjoy.

**Stolen**

There was a nerve racking five minutes of silence after I told Tara about me and Jessica. In that five minutes I wanted to do so many things; hold her, explain, beg for forgiveness, and scream. However, I decided to stay seated and wait for Tara to respond.

Tara sat utterly still looking at me but not seeing me. Then in a motion so fast she reminded me of a vampire Tara struck me across the face and stood up from the couch. Her eyes were no longer empty, they were filled to the brim with anger and bloodlust. I sat there, stunned and surprised like the first time she slapped me.

"Are you serious!" Tara bellowed.

"What?" I asked weakly.

"Are you seriously telling me you fucked a 16-year old girl?" Tara started pacing back and forth, mumbling curse after curse under her breath.

"There's nothing I can say that will excuse me of what I did," I began, finding my voice.

"You damn right there isn't!" Tara interrupted, I continued.

"I was just broken to pieces over seeing you with Jason. I had finally found real love and I thought I had just lost it. I wasn't thinking clearly, and I brough Jessica into my melt down."

Tara stopped moving abruptly and unleashed the full force of her glare on me. For the first time in awhile I felt in fear of my life.

"You see me kiss a guy and instead of talking to me you go and screw a teenage girl. I can honestly say I'm not mad at Jessica at all, after all that girl been through it's no surprise that she would go for the first guy that could make her feel happy, but I'm completely and utterly pissed at you! You cheat on me the first sign of an excuse and then you took advantage of Jessica whose gone through enough shit! You should be ashamed!"

I was so angry I started yelling without thinking,

"Damn it Tara you make me feel this way! I didn't feel anything before I met you and know since you've walked in my life you're making feel all these damn emotions I don't want to feel; jealousy, anxiety, misery, and everything else! I can't take it!"

I stood up and in seconds was standing in front of her,

"How am I supposed to think rationally or logically when all I can think about is you? What do expect from me Tara? Do you expect for me not to feel anything when seeing you with another man? If so you'll be very disappointed because I love you so much that if I saw you with someone else I might just stake myself."

Tara started lookind afraid and in awe, ignoring this I kept going,

"I love you so much Tara it makes me physically ill not being near you! I've spent this whole time trying to convince myself that you and me are better off not being together, but even though it is better for you Tara that I'm not in your life I still can't stay away from you. I can never stay away from you, even if it meant dying I would accept that because you are my life! Having to leave you would be no different then having to meet the sun." I felt tears form in my eyes and I turned away, embarrased, wiping them away.

Tara stood still behind me, and then she walked over and held me. I was shocked.

"Tara?" I gasped.

"I never knew you felt that way about me." Tara said and I could hear the tears falling down her cheeks.

All our anger was gone, all the doubt was gone. I turned around and took Tara in my arms, an act I wanted to do for so long, and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm so sorry," I said, "I never meant to hurt you."

"I never meant to hurt you either." Tara said holding me tighter.

"I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you." I vowed.

"As long as you don't disappear like that again I'll be happy." Tara whispered then laughed and I laughed too.

We stood there holding each other, crying and laughing, for what seemed like forever. It was the most confusing yet beautiful moment of my entire life. Tara, our child, and I were in perfect harmony. The world could have been burning around us, and we wouldn't have noticed.

A knock at the door drew us out of our blissful moment. Tara hurriedly let me go and went to answer the door. I could since the person was a vampire, and I thought it was Jessica returning from where ever she had been. When Tara opened the door I was proven wrong. Very wrong.

The man standing in the door way was a vampire. He was tall with short auburn hair and brown eyes. He wore a leather jacket with a white v-neck t-shirt underneath and a pair of blue jeans. He had a welcoming, friendly appearance but from experience I knew all too well that he was anything but because this vampire was Adrian.

Immediately I flew toward the door and threw Adrian a good yard away from Tara. While she stood there stunned I beelined for Adrian, meaning to rip him apart. Once on him however that proved to be a more difficult feat then I imagined. Adrian was hundreds of years older than me so he was much stronger and faster.

With a flick of his hand he threw me to the ground and before I could attempt to recover he had Tara in his arms. One arm around her waist, the other holding her chin. I was frozen afraid of what he would do next.

"Frankie, honestly, we don't see each other in years and that's the welcome I get?" Adrian said with mock hurt.

"Where you hoping I'd be more welcoming?" I sneered.

Adrian laughed and then looked down at Tara who was frightened but was trying to keep it together.

"She's beatiful. I don't know which one is more tasty looking her or the red head. Do you think it's fair to have two such lovely ladies to yourself? I don't that's why I'm taking one for myself. To be nice I'll let you choose which one I get. I'll take her and if you want her back bring me the red head," Adrian looked up at me and smiled, "I'll be at the motel you took this darling to that night. You have two nights and then I'll leave and take her with me. Just so you know Frankie if you do see her in the future she will be a vampire, _my _vampire."

"You can't!" I roared.

"Franklin don't let him have Jessica!" Tara screamed, struggling in Adrian's grasp.

"Tara if he turns you the baby-"

"I know but you still can't give him Jessica." Tara started to cry, defeat and dispair covering her whole face.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"It's okay Franklin." Tara said crying harder than ever.

Adrian was amused by our exchange, reveling in our pain and sorrow.

"It's either Tara or Jessica, you have to choose. If not I'll choose for you." With that he took off with Tara still crying and fighting in his arms, leaving me standing more beaten and alone than I ever felt in my life.

**To Be Continued...**


	20. Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood. I do own the pride I feel watching the second episode a week early!

A/N: This is the third to last chapter. Please review and enjoy!

**Brother**

I was pacing back and forth inside Bill's house. I tugging anxiously at my hair, damn near tearing it out from the root. I bit my lip, not caring that my fangs were out, and cursed loudly at nothing.

How could I be so stupid! I knew Adrian might be watching me and yet I left Russell and came back to Bon Temps. Now Tara's life was danger, our child's life was in danger, and Jessica's life was in danger.

What could I do? Give Jessica to him, even if I wanted to that was no guarantee he would leave me alone. Adrian hated me more than anyone else in the world, he wouldn't let me have any form of peace.

So what to do? I had no clue.

As I walked back and forth madly, trying to make a plan Jessica walked through the door.

"Jess!" I shouted glad that at least she was okay.

"Hey." Jessica said uncomfortable.

She wouldn't look me in the eye and I was bewildered until I remembered why she was so embarrassed.

"Franklin we have to talk." Jessica began.

"No time, Tara's in trouble." I cut her short.

"Trouble?" Jessica asked.

I told her everything from when Tara came to see me to when Adrian took her. Jessica was torn between a lot of emotions after hearing everything; anger at me for telling Tara about us, shock from hearing that Tara was pregnant, and fear from Adrian's threat.

In the end the fear one out and that's all Jessica focused on.

"If he turns her won't that kill the baby?" Jessica said breathless.

"Yes, it will." I said fighting back tears. Just when it seemed that I was going to be a father, something I had wanted to be for years, the chance was going to be stolen from me.

"Give him me." Jessica said, voice firm.

"What?" I couldn't believe what I had heard. Jessica was offering herself?

"I'm already a vampire, so I have nothing to lose. Tara has a whole human life and child to lose, and you." 

"She won't lose me." I vowed. Even if Tara was to be turned I wouldn't stop loving her.

"Yes she will," Jessica said in a manner of a teacher adressing a student, "If Adrian turns her then she'll be his progeny, he could command her to do anything and she would have to do it. If Tara's commanded to never see you she'll no choice."

I looked at Jessica stunned. In all the chaos I had never realized that key detail.

"Of course Adrian would order her to stay away from me. He's been watching me since I came to Bon Temps and he knows Tara means a lot to me. He would keep her away from me any way he could." I sat on the couch my face in my hands.

"Why does this Adrian guy hate you so much?" Jessica asked.

I looked at her, sighed, then patted the space on the couch next to. Jessica sat down apprehensively and leaned in close to me.

"Adrian was made by the vampire Thalia, she turned me as well making us 'brothers' in a way. Adrian and Thalia were together for hundreds of years, then she left him. Thalia turned Adrian because he swore he loved and wanted to be with her, when she realized he started loving the power more she released him and left. Eventuall she found me and at the time I was dying. I had went hunting in the woods were I lived and was attacked by a pack of wild dogs, I would have died if not for Thalia. She turned me with one request: love her unconditionally. I did and we lived happly for a long time. Then Adrian came back."

I clenched my fists and continued,

"Adrian was jealous at the fact Thalia had replaced him. He was furious. But Thalia was older and stronger so he could attack her, at least not head on so he kidnapped me. I was at Russell's mansion, strolling through the grounds when Adrian came and stuck silver to me and whisked me away. He took me to some abandoned church not to far from mississippi. He tortured me in ways I can't and won't talk about, for days. Then he contacted Thalia and told her he had me. Thalia was too afraid of putting my life in danger to risk asking Russell to help so she came to Adrian by herself."

I stifled a shiver as I remembered what happened next. Jessica took my hand in hers and squeezed comfortingly. I smiled weakily at her and went on,

"When Thalia got to me Adrian wrapped her in a silver chain, he had us both trapped. Adrian brutally tortured Thalia and me for what seemed like months. He gave us human blood so that we wouldn't die to quickly, but not enough were we had strenght to fight back. Then finally, I guess he had gotten bored, he gave Thalia an ultimatium; she could die, or she could live but she had to stake me. Thalia was too weak to fight Adrian but when she pretended to want to kill me and he put that stake in her hand she fought with the last ounces of power she had. Thalia had almost killed him during the struggle but he over powerd her and ran that stake deep through her heart, reducing her to nothing but a gory pool."

A tear fell down my cheek as I told about Thalia's demise. Jessica wipped my tear away with a shaky finger and gently patted the side of my head.

"I tried to escape but he always caught me. Just when it seemed that I was going to be killed a pack of werewolves came into the church and attacked Adrian. I knew immediately that they were Russell's wolves. Adrian did too and before Russell could reach him, he fled.

"Russell helped restore my health and he contacted the Authority about Adrian and word spread out to the other kings and queens. Adrian was on a wanted list so to speak but he never showed himself after that night. So he evaded capture. It wasn't until now that he showed himself."

"But why?" Jessica asked, fear shoking every shoking every syllable.

"Because he saw that I was starting to be happy again. For the years after Thalia's death I went about my life numbly, like a zombie, Adrian must have seen some life in me and knew this would be the time to make me suffer more. What's better killing a complete dead thing or killing a dead thing with a little life left in it. He wouldn't have gotten any joy from killing me a year ago, hell even a month ago, I had nothing to lose but myself. Know I have Tara, our child, and you to lose."

Jessica looked on the verge of tears, she shivered uncontrollably. She had no idea how ruthless Adrian could be, now she had been told and it frightened her.

"You still have to give me up." Jessica said through chattering teeth. I was amazed at her show of bravery, she was only still sixteen but she wanted to put her life on the line for Tara.

"I can't." I told her.

Jessica sat up from the couch angrily.

"You have to!" She yelled, "He knows what he'll do to Tara, what he may be doing know." I shuddered at the thought.

"I can't just sacrifice you. What about Bill and Hoyt?" I shot at her.

"Bill could make another vampire and Hoyt would move on."

I sat back with disbelief. Why did she have to be so stubborn?

"Fine." I said, "I'll bring you with me, when I go see Adrian tomorrow night."

"Good." Jessica replied and then without another word left to go underground.

I sat on the couch alone for a couple of more mintutes, a plan began to form in my mind. It would be risky, it could kill me, but save Tara and Jessica. As the gears in my mind turned and turned I went to join Jessica, with the deepest feeling that when I woke up

it would be the last night of my life.

**To Be Continued...**


	21. A True Death A True Love

Dislcaimer: I don't own True Blood.

A/N: This is the 2nd to last chapter of Red Rain. Enjoy!

**A True Death**

**A True Love**

When the sun went down and the moon descended upon Bon Temps I immediately woke up and began putting my plan in motion. As I worked I had no doubts that I was going to die, there was no other way it could turn out. By next sunrise I would be no more.

The thought of calling Russell entered my mind. I pictured myself telling him goodbye, I even fantasized of giving Talbot a farewell and making him promise to look after Russell. I laughed at myself and ignored the idea.

There wasn't any point in calling Russell just to say goodbye. I think since Russell started looking after me when Thalia died he began thinking of me as his own. I was his child like Talbot. Why make it harder for him?

The only thing that mattered was making sure the two wonderful women who made my last days the happiest in my entire life were safe and out of reach of a madman.

I gritted my teeth and clenched my hands as I laid the ground work of my plan. It was painful, damn near unbearable, but I was able to get through it through sheer will and stubburness.

Eventually Jessica woke up, by then I had finished my work, and I pretended like everything was going the way Jessica thought it was.

"So you give me to Adrian and you get Tara back?" Jessica said making sure.

"Yes," I said, "Tara will be back with me, and you will be Adrian's."

Jessica nodded strongly but I could tell she wanted to give in to her fear and not go. I put my hands on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"I find Bill and we'll work on getting you back." I falsely promised.

"Yeah, that could work." Jessica breathed.

"I need to get something and then we'll go."

Jessica then left my grasp and began pacing around the house, waiting for me impatiently.

I retrieved a stake that I had sharpened earlier, hid under my sleeve, and left with Jessica to meet my fate.

We made our way to the motel in eerie silence. I looked side ways at Jessica, thinking this could be the last time I would be able to speak to her. I decided even if it gave me away I had to tell her goodbye.

"Jessica?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"You are a truly strong and wonderous young woman."

Jessica looked embarrassed and turned her face away.

"No I'm not. I'm just doing the right thing."

"When I was in a dark place you pulled me out. Being with you was the closest I ever will be to being a father." I said, trying to keep my voice from cracking.

Jessica stopped walking and looked at me, biting her lip nervously.

"You were like my dad, more than my real dad and even Bill."

"Don't give up on Bill, he does care deeply about you. He believes that you're better off without him. Show him your not and he'll be there for you."

Jessica nodded understandingly. I continued solemnly.

"Don't give up on Hoyt either, I see that you do love him and if he makes you happy don't write him off. Don't ever give up on being human, on being in love, on being happy."

Jessica looked at me with red tears in her eyes, and hugged me as she began to cry. I held her tightly, rubbing her back, smelling her hair. I wondered if my child were a girl would her and Jessica be girlfriends. I liked the idea.

Eventually we regained our composure and walked quickly to our destination. Soon we were standing outside the motel. I found it ironic that my life would end in the same place I first made love to my reason for living, where my child was made.

Adrian stood outside with Tara, her hands bound in front of her by rope. When Tara caught sight of me angry tears welled in her eyes. I kept my face stone, took Jessica by the arm, and brought her forward.

"I've brought Jessica. Now give me Tara." I commanded.

"Good boy Franky," Adrian drawled, "I was beginning to thank you might keep the red head all to yourself. I was secretly hoping you would, I've grown kind of fond of Tara."

Adrian shrugged then undid the ropes around Tara's wrists. In a lightening motion he took Jessica in his arms, holding her in an iron grip.

I quickly hugged Tara and kissed her. She pushed away with anger.

"How could you?" Tara asked with hurt smearing her voice.

"I did what I had to," I said emotionlessly, "As I am doing now." 

As Tara stood before me I withdrew my stake from my sleeve and thrust it deep in my chest keeping it inches from my heart.

Tara yelled in shock, Jessica looked on in disbelief, Adrian was the only one who moved.

With each step he took toward me I sunk the stake deeper and deeper. Adrian stood were he was, looking doubtful.

"What are you doing Franklin?" He asked.

"Robbing you of the chance to cause me anymore pain," I declared, "Ever since Thalia dropped you and took me you have hated me, and wanted to make me suffer. You could stand that she loved me and not you. You want me to pay for taking her from you, but I didn't steal Thalia you drove her away."

Adrian's features contorted in anger, I knew I was hitting the right spots.

"You won't get any joy from killing me, I'm going to kill myself and leave you with nothing."

"No!" Tara pleaded.

I ignored her pleas and went to sink the stake deep through my heart. Adrian knocked me to the ground, my stake rolled a few yards away.

"Come Franklin, don't you have good reasons to live? What about your Tara, and don't forget Jessica. Do you want to leave her in my hands?"

"What you do after I die doesn't matter, if you leave me know I will kill myself. If you want to kill me yourself you better do it now." I dared.

Adrian smiled, it had a touch of sadness though. Adrian had made me the vocal point of his life and now I was forcing him to kill me early than what was planned.

Adrian pushed his fangs out and sunk them deep in my throat, piercing my veins. Adrian began draining me, giving me a painful death close to that of the sun. I laid back and let him drain my life from me.

Tara sunk to her knees, crying hysterically in her palms. Jessica looked around and found the stake. She tried to go for it, but I yelled for her to stay where she was.

Reluctantly, painfully, Jessica obeyed.

It didn't take long for Adrian to drain me to the point of death. Sincing the end of me he pulled away to sneer at me one last time. His sneer faded when he saw my large grin.

"What are you smiling at?" Adrian spat.

"I have killed you." I say simply.

"What?" 

"Before I came here I took a silver chain I had and broke it into small pieces. I carefully inserted the pieces into my veins. When silver enters a vampire's body it melts. The silver had liquified and began coarsing through my body. You have just dranked a lot of my blood, which had silver mixed with it. You won't be able to move soon." 

Adrian stared at me with horror and grunting crumbled to the ground, the silver already taking affect.

"You fucking lunatic!" Adrian cursed.

I just scoffed in reply.

"Jessica, stake him." I ordered.

Jessica hurriedly took the stake in her hands and then stood over Adrian. Crying out Jessica burried the stake deep in his chest and he erupted in a beautiful spay of blood. I smiled at the sight.

Tara seeing Adrian done in ran toward me. She went to her knees next to me, then cradled my head in her hands.

"You're crazy." Tara cried softly.

"Maybe." I said weakly. The silver in my body pluse the blood I had lost was killing me.

"Here." Tara placed her wrist near my mouth. How I had the strenght to not bite was amazing.

"No, my love. For me to live I would have to drink a lot of your blood. It would kill you and put the baby at risk. I would never put myself before you two. You and are child is why I gave my life tonight. I had to make sure you would be safe, and that our child had a future." 

Tara cried harder, her tears cascaded down on me. One landed right under my eyelid, she was crying for us both.

"I love you. I've never loved anyone so much." Tara sobbed.

Weakly I put my hand on Tara's cheek and wiped some of her tears away. I brought her face to mine and kissed her softly. The last kiss I would ever share with my beloved.

"I love you Tara. I love you with every part of me." I began to shed my own tears, and Tara brushed her lips over them.

"I have one request." I said the life leaving me.

"What?" Tara whispered.

"If our child is a girl name her Melena, my mother's name. If it's a boy name him after me. That is all I ask."

Tara nodded then laid her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"You were the love of my life. You were my everything. Goodbey my Tara, goodbye."

With the woman I loved more than anything in my arms, and our child between us was, was how I Franklin Mott left this world.

**To End in the next chapter...**

A/N: Yes, I killed Franklin and it was a hard chose to make. I really hadn't come to terms with his death, even now if I watch that episode were they killed him I flinch. So this was my way of letting go of Franklin so to speak and finally accepting the he's dead.

The last chapter will be told in third person point of view.


	22. A Brighter Tomorrow

Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood.

A/N: Well this is the last chapter of Red Rain. It went in a totally different direction than what I had intended, in a way the story had more control over me than I had over it. All I really did was move the story along and put in details were everything came together nicely. This will be the last chapter you will be able to review so please tell me what you liked about the ending, what you didn't like, and what you want to see in the sequel titled **Crimson Mist**.

**A Brighter Tomorrow**

Tara cried intensely as Franklin's still body erupted and his blood rained down on her. Through bleary eyes Tara looked at the blood splatters that was once her love, Franklin Mott. Looking at those small crimson pools made Tara wonder how she could go on living.

For the first time Tara had found true love, and he had been taken all too soon from her by a cruel twist of fate. Tara felt more lost and empty than when Eggs died, and she tried to kill herself to escape that emptiness, how could she live past this darkness that was descending on her now?

Tara stayed on her knees, tears endlessly running, begging for death. She knew Franklin had died for her but she still couldn't stop wishing that she was where ever her darling was. Then Tara remembered the other reason Franklin had died, their child.

Tara instantly stopped wishing for death and thought of her child, the child she now had to raise alone. Tara had to live for her child, the only thing she had to remind her of Franklin, her dearest Franklin.

For the child Tara would live through any misery, pull herself from any dispair. For the child Tara would live.

Some how Tara found some strenght to move from the spot Franklin died and began walking with Jessica to Sookie's house.

Tara looked at Jessica and expected anger flare within her. Jessica had slept with Franklin, in fact she was the last person Franklin would ever be intimate with. Tara however didn't feel any anger toward the young vampire, for she had lost him too. There was no point in being angry at Jessica, because in the end Franklin had died for her and their child. That didn't even measure up to a one night stand.

Some days later Sookie returned to Bon Temps, and Tara didn't hesitate in telling her best friend about the vampire who had greatly enriched her life. Tara told of Franklin's kindness, his understanding and most of all his undying love. When she talked about her pregancy Tara found herself crying tears of sadness and joy. Sookie wept along with her and held her friend close afraid that Tara would fall to pieces. Tara however would not fall to pieces because not only did her child need her, Tara needed to stay together for herself.

While Tara slept fitfully Sookie walked around the house thinking about Bill and their relationship. The previous night Bill told Sookie that he had been sent to find her by the Queen and that he had let the Rattrays attack her so that he could feed her his blood. Bill adamantly swore he loved Sookie for real, but Sookie didn't want to hear it. Sookie left his house in a huff promising never to see him again.

Now she rethought her choice to keep Bill out of her life. Sookie remembered how Bill ran out in sunlight to protect her from Renee. Bill could have easily have died that day, a vampire who sacrificed his life for the woman he loved. Why would Bill run out in the sun to rescue her if he didn't love her?

If Franklin was alive Tara wouldn't have been keeping him at arms length because he told her the truth.

Sookie thought of Tara and Franklin, how they loved each other and the tragedy of that love. Bill was still alive, Sookie wasn't mourning him, or remembering the good times they shared because the only thing left of him were memories. Sookie decided that when night came by she would go to Bill and try to trust him again. Little by little.

Nine months later Tara gave birth. Tara was surprised that the pregnancy had lasted a normal time. She thought the pregnancy would be shorter or longer, because of the vampire blood.

Tara was in the worse pain she ever experienced in her life. It took hours until finally, with one great push, Tara gave birth to her baby daughter. When the doctors tried to deliver the placenta they discovered something unique, another baby was in Tara's womb. Tara had been pregnant with twin girls.

Tara held both baby girls close to her and wept happily. Both children opened their sleepy eyes and looked at Tara with wonder and when Tara looked into the same blue eyes that had belonged to her Franklin and knew she would never feel sadness when thinking of her love again, only happiness.

Tara named the first twin Melena as she had promised. The second twin was named Mariah after Tara's grandmother.

Tara didn't know what the future held for her twin vampire/human girls, but she would face it with them for better or for worse. For the first time in a long time Tara looked forward to the future, seeing a brighter tomorrow.

**The End.**


End file.
